


【索香】证人

by Osee



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 12:45:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 31,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18691771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Osee/pseuds/Osee





	【索香】证人

一

阳光从两片厚实的象牙色遮光窗帘间的缝隙中泄露进室内。

狭长的金色光斑从红木地板一直延伸到床上，明亮的光晕边缘正好照射在被散碎发丝遮盖着的一只眼睛上。

似乎是被光线直射得很不舒服，又或者是难以忍耐累积的热量炙烤皮肤，眉心慢慢蹙紧，眼皮动了动，下意识抬起手遮挡住光线来源，干涩得快要裂开的喉咙里发出一句含糊不清的咕哝，发音过于模糊听上去更像是一声抱怨睡梦被打扰时糟糕情绪的呻吟。

身子歪向一边躲藏到没有光线照射的床的另半边，静止许久仿佛已经再次陷入睡眠时眼皮忽然又动了动，最后挣扎着打开，眼睛微微眯起睫毛抖动几下，在彻底适应光亮后慢慢睁开，手肘撑起沉重得像灌了铅的身体从床上坐起来。

右手搭在脖子后面指头用力捏揉着后颈肩背酸疼不已的肌肉，海蓝色的眼睛透过垂在额前的头发环顾室内一周，并努力逼迫还未完全清醒的大脑尽快运作起来搜索着断片前的记忆。

“该死…”

回忆起一些昨夜发生的零散片段，心情很快变得沮丧起来，拿起床头柜上盛装着小半杯透明液体的玻璃酒杯凑到鼻子底下嗅了嗅，味道还算干净，顾不上考虑太多一心只想着尽快解决宿醉造成的口干舌燥，仰头一口气喝净砰一声放下酒杯抹了把嘴角，将额前散乱的发丝胡乱向后撸了一把，从床上跳下来一脚踩上一堆不明碎屑，暗骂了声晦气，抬脚在另一边裤腿上蹭掉脚底的残渣走向卫生间。

 

出门前看了眼墙上的挂钟，时针早已越过了上班时间，认真洗过澡清理掉各种宿醉痕迹并把自己打理得焕然一新着实需要花费一番功夫，想着既然已经迟到了再狂奔出一身臭汗也没什么意义，走出公寓大楼点上一支烟叼在嘴里，仰起头眯眼看了看天色，放缓步调不紧不慢走向地铁站。

从居住的公寓到警局只用坐三站地铁再穿过一条不算长的街道，掐着表不超过二十分钟的路程硬生生被走出了将近一个小时。

门口负责接待的家伙在看到山治进门时打了声招呼，然后用手掌在脖子上横着比了一下做出个“你死定了”的手势，脸上一副习以为常又幸灾乐祸的表情。

山治只能朝他无奈的笑了笑转身走上楼梯，远远看见熟悉的身影，转瞬换上热情的笑容迎了上去。

“早安，娜美小姐，今天您也依旧是这么的光彩动人！”

橙色长卷发的女人听到招呼声只抬头看了一眼便又埋头继续整理着怀抱中几个沉甸甸的档案袋，脚步放慢却没有停，黑色小牛皮鞋的细跟踩在地面上发出一声声脆响，直到迎面伸过来两只手从她怀里接下重物，她才停下来再次抬起头看向近在咫尺盈满笑意的脸。

“愿意为您效劳。”接过档案袋的山治态度温柔而和煦。

娜美看着他刚要说些什么，忽然皱起眉，有些生气的抬起手从他嘴里抽出显然是刚点燃不久的香烟。

“跟你说过多少次了，别在局里抽烟。”继续向前走去路过垃圾桶时捻灭烟头丢了进去，站在一旁待命的山治自然而然跟上来与她肩并肩走着。

“抱歉抱歉，进来的时候太着急，不小心忘了，下次一定记得。”

“太着急？我看你可一点都不像着急的样子。”显然对山治的解释不太满意，娜美想起刚才未完的话头又接着补充:“老大简直气坏了，早上一来脸色就一直不怎么好，到时候进去说话注意着点。”

“好的，没问题。”

转头看对方依然一副云淡风轻的样子只顾着接自己的话点头称是，娜美叹了口气从山治怀里拿回档案袋，朝眼前的玻璃门里使了个眼色:“进去吧，说话小心点，可别再火上浇油了！”说完便自顾自从被山治先一步殷勤推开的门里走进去，想起什么又停下来回过身，在几个档案袋中翻出相对较厚的一袋扔给他。“这是你之前要的东西。”

“哦！太好了，真是帮了我大忙！”

“我只找到这么多，有关的和稍微沾点边的内容都在这里了。”

山治掂了掂袋子的重量点点头微笑道:“这些已经足够了。”

“好了，那你快点过去吧，记住，别再火上浇油了，态度诚恳点！”又不放心的提醒了一遍，娜美扭头看了一眼办公厅尽头用三面玻璃墙围出的单人办公室，接着把忧虑的眼神投向山治似乎是在说“你自己好自为之”，之后便转身走向了另一个方向。

“好的，待会儿见。”手扶在门上目送姣好的背影消失在转角，才迟迟转过头看向不远处的长官办公室，坐在办公桌前的老家伙似乎已经发现了他的到来，正摆出一副气冲冲的模样盯着这边。

“嘁，臭老头，摆出那副模样是想吓唬谁啊。”

 

二

“如果你还觉得我是在跟你开玩笑，那你就大错特错了！”

表情震怒的警署署长将手里的笔狠狠摔在桌面上，以此来发泄积蓄在胸腔内的怒火。本以为这样的大动作能稍微起到一点儿震慑作用，坐在对面的年轻人却像是完全没有感受到周围这股降至冰点的气氛，正歪着头对玻璃墙外路过的女同事一脸谄媚的挥手打着招呼。

自从三十多年前当上警察以来，“红脚”哲夫几乎经历过警匪题材影视剧里一名警员所能遭遇到的所有危机，熬过数次险象环生的火拼与凶杀，也解决过无数棘手的案子，走到哪里都是一枚受众人敬仰的活体勋章。过往种种对他来说都是从业功绩中不可或缺的一部分，唯独眼前这个笨蛋一样的家伙，是个让他无论如何也解决不了的头疼麻烦。

“臭小子，你到底有没有在认真听我说话？”

结结实实一记老拳敲在头顶，才勉强让山治收回了黏在女同事身上的目光，揉着脑袋边嘟囔着“好痛”边摆正坐姿，却明显还是一副意兴阑珊的模样。

“臭老头，既然怕不好向那边交代，不如直接把署长的位置让给我坐，到时候所有的责任都由我一个人承担，岂不是皆大欢喜？”悠闲靠在椅背上的山治耸了耸肩，这个动作无疑是在给哲夫火上浇油。

“哼，你想的倒简单！如果可以的话我也想早一天退休回家养老，不用再每天为你们这帮成事不足的小子们操心。这次弄丢了重要的证人，我看你再怎么胡扯出一个像样的理由替自己开脱！”

能将叱咤警界数十载的传奇人物轻松打败的，也只有上了年纪后一年不如一年的身体状况，被医生嘱咐不能情绪过激的哲夫在大动肝火之后总难免会一阵头晕气虚。当然，他不会表现出来，更不会让自己的爱徒有所察觉，在山治成长到足够成熟，能够独当一面之前，自己还需要在这个位置上多坚持些年份才行。他阖上双眼揉了揉突突跳的太阳穴，再睁开眼时脸上的愠怒已被严肃的神态所取代。

山治显然没有发现那种异样，他从怀里掏出烟盒取出一支横在鼻子下面嗅了嗅，以此来缓解难捱的烟瘾，飘向半空的眼神表明了他的脑袋里正在播放什么美好的回忆或是遐想。

大部分时候，那都跟女人有关，而且肯定是非常有魅力的女人。

“因为罗宾小姐实在是个出众的大美人，又性感又有涵养，我没法违背她的意愿强行把她留在身边。”说到这里他的嘴角上扬起来，仿佛口中提及的对象带给他的只有美好的经历。

“只不过是被漂亮女人灌了迷魂汤中了招罢了。如果你一天不改掉这个毛病，以后肯定还会因此犯下更多错误。”

哲夫摆了摆手示意不想再谈下去，与以往的每一次一样，即便劝诫教诲甚至威逼利诱使尽各种手段，山治依然屡教不改我行我素，虽然"绝对不可以踢女人"是自己教导出来的，可他所坚持的那套女性至上的骑士精神已经偏执到病态的地步，实在多说无益。

仿佛受刑结束的山治如蒙大赦，快速从椅子上站了起来转身就往外走，一刻也不想在这个无聊的地方多呆。

“噢，那我走了！”

“等等。”

哲夫开口叫他的时候，他已经推开了门，一只脚跨了出去，回头时的表情像极了一个禁足已久的青少年在出门参加聚会之前忽然被父母叫住，这很容易让人对他一下子没了脾气。哲夫不得不打消提出惩罚的念头，只是告诉他:“他们昨天抓到一个小头目。如果可以把他转做污点证人，妮可罗宾作为唯一证人的价值就不再那么重要了。只不过这人防备很严，非常难搞，到现在为止还没有任何进展。你去那边帮帮忙，争取将功抵过。”

对于这种动动嘴皮子就能完成的任务，山治十分乐意接受，如果对方是个大美女，他甚至愿意一直泡在审讯室里和她边喝咖啡边聊天，来消磨整天整夜的工作时光。

但工作毕竟是工作，不可能轻易遂了人的心愿。他站在审讯室外，透过单向玻璃看着室内独自坐在桌边的男人这样想着。

一旁的弗兰奇正在翻阅手里的文件，口中念念有词听不清在说些什么。山治偏过头问他:“为什么他戴着手铐，不是说压根没抓到什么证据么？”

弗兰奇的目光没有从文件上离开，仅是抬手指向自己的耳朵，那里正贴着一枚卡通图案创可贴，和他魁梧的身材对比起来，着实显得有些好笑。

“光看外表也看得出来吧，这家伙在社团里是个狠角色，想制服他可得费上不少力气。要不是我挨了这么一下，不然你以为在没有证据的情况下，我们怎么能扣他这么久？”

山治了然点了点头，对这个答案并不意外。这是很常见的状况，对付阴险狡猾的罪犯，时常需要使用一些能与之相较的无赖手段。

“辛苦你了。”拍了拍弗兰奇的肩膀，山治绕过他推门走进了审讯室。

三

封闭的室内墙壁被漆刷成肃穆的灰黑色，每面墙顶各有一盏高瓦数的日光灯管，将每一处角落都照射得明亮刺眼，房门正对与左侧的墙上各挂着一面覆盖半堵墙的单向玻璃，从内部看是再普通不过的镜子，而有经验的人都知道，镜子的另一边，有人正清楚的监视着室内的一举一动。

在警署内的审讯室里，山治就像在自己家一样轻松自在，他走到嫌犯对面的桌前拉开椅子坐下，侧过身子将两条长腿交叠着架在了桌面上，捧起一叠文件翻阅起来。

“罗罗诺亚·索隆。”

“21岁？年纪轻轻就当上'巴洛克公社'的干部，真了不起。”

“这份关于你的资料看上去就像一本杜撰出来的黑帮小说，连入组前达成组长百人斩任务的内容都是靠几个线人听说来的故事拼凑起来的。”

“警方至今没有掌握到任何证据能够对你提出指控，做事干净利落不留痕迹，能做到这个地步确实很厉害，但你恐怕还没摸透我们的心思。越是看上去清白干净的家伙，手上压着的案子就越大越脏。”

“换句话说，在我眼里，你就是块刚煎好的上等牛排。等高温冷却，到了适当的时机，就只剩下任人宰割的份儿了。”

从始至终他都没看对方一眼，这是他的惯用招数，态度上的藐视，很容易激怒这帮自视甚高的家伙让他们轻易露出破绽。

手上的资料一页页翻下去，总有内容会让他暗暗吃惊，面前的这个人，和自己以往对付的那些小角色完全不是一个级别。看来老头子安排的所谓“将功补过”，并非是在好心帮他找台阶下。

文件啪一声甩回桌上，十指交叉相扣搭在腿上，视线这才慢慢移向对面一直沉默不语的人身上。如此近距离看时，这人的身材显得更加健硕，宽厚的肩背包裹在一件普通的白色浅条纹衬衫里，身体线条清晰突显，挽起的袖口里露出的半截小臂肌肉结实，单纯从男性角度来讲，十足的荷尔蒙泛滥。

不过最吸引山治目光的，既不是这副惹人嫉妒的好身材，也不是颜色过于显眼的一头绿发，而是松开了几颗扣子的领口间显露出的纹身图案，那形状看起来，似乎是覆盖前胸或后背的一整片纹身中的一小部分边缘。在黑道上这样的纹身随处可见，可此时他不免好奇起来，衣服底下隐藏的，究竟会是怎样的一副景象。

平放在桌上戴着手铐的双手动了动，金属碰撞桌面发出一阵响动，假寐许久的索隆终于如一头从沉睡中苏醒的野兽般缓缓睁开了一只眼睛。

两人的视线头一次汇聚在一起，谁也没有说话。站在审讯室外的弗兰奇脊背一阵发凉，眼前所见的场面有种说不出的冷峻氛围，几乎要让他牙齿打颤。

沉默良久，索隆的神态才稍微松懈下去，仿佛是确认了眼前的侵入者暂时不具威胁。他打量着山治，来来回回仔仔细细，眉心微蹙似乎在思考着什么。

“我见过你。”

没想到他一开口说出的会是这样一句话，山治先是一愣，接着笑了起来。同居住在一座城市，职业使然，接触的人脉范围必然有所交集，曾经见过几面也没什么稀奇。

“是吗？我倒不记得在哪里见过你，那下次再见到我时，务必跟我打个招呼。”

“我还以为你会记得比我更清楚。”

索隆平摊右手，向山治勾了勾食指，接着从椅子上站了起来，这是在扣押他的十数个小时中都不曾发生的状况。虽然对此感到有些意外，而且在审讯过程中与暴力分子独处一室时，需要谨遵的基本原则其中一条就是要防备人身伤害，明知如此，山治的第一反应还是促使他配合着前倾身体。

索隆俯下身朝他贴近，嘴巴附在他耳边轻轻说了几句话。

窗外的弗兰奇连忙向负责监听的同事打了个手势，那人会意，把音量推至最大听了一会儿，最后回过头看着他，表情无奈的摇了摇头。

看着审讯室里山治的脸色越来越差，弗兰奇意识到，这次老头子安排的最后一张王牌，也彻底被敌人摧毁了。

四

弗兰奇进入警署的时间比山治长得多，这个女性沙文主义的小子，从来没有像其他可爱的后辈那样恭恭敬敬叫他一句“前辈”，不过每次与人闲聊起来，被问及在警署里最看好谁时，他还是会不假思索的说出山治的名字。

同他一样，很多人一开始都会因为山治是警署署长红脚哲夫的养子而怀疑他的实力。从警校毕业后的资格筛选想动手脚并不难，甚至毕业成绩也可以造假，这类捕风捉影的推测之所以能够动摇人们对向来正派的哲夫的信任，不外乎大家眼中这个新来的公子哥，对工作的热情还比不过对女人殷勤，才不到三天的工夫就与女警员们打得火热，鞍前马后随叫随到，对男人们的态度却是极其恶劣。

各种糟糕的风评在警署内流传，直到新手们参与了第一次重要任务。

身为过来人的前辈们都知道，职业生涯的第一项任务往往都不会太难，以测试个人能力为目的的任务安排下来，复杂程度和危险程度都被控制在合理范围内，但对于一帮毫无经验的新手来说，这很可能会变成一个极其困难的挑战。

所有人都抱持着看笑话的心态等着看山治出糗，甚至在他将一群无头苍蝇乱转的菜鸟们组织到一起，通过堪称完美的指挥圆满完成任务之后，一部分人仍然怀疑是不是老头子又在背地里作假。

流言止于事实，直到时间证明了一切。

凭着聪明的头脑和出类拔萃的体能，山治很快在新手中脱颖而出，优秀的工作能力甚至赶超了许多前辈，临场应变的敏锐直觉能够很好的弥补经验上的不足，在关键时刻又能作为一名靠得住的伙伴得到同僚们的信任。可以说他天生就是干这行的料，虽然与哲夫没有半点儿血缘关系，虎父无犬子的道理放在他身上依然适用。

警校里学会的那一套运用的得心应手，审讯方面的才能在整个警署里也能排得上名次。但对于山治来说，唯一的缺憾，也是无论怎样努力都没法填补的，就是缺乏经验。

老警员们通过亲身经历磨练出的经验，经过日积月累岁月沉淀，浓缩成大脑里丰富的知识储备，这是坐在课堂或图书馆里啃一辈子书本都学不来的。

在审讯过程中反被犯人影响而在气势上遭到彻底压制，就注定了失败结局。这虽然是审讯的大忌，不过在双方斗智斗勇的一方战场里，谁也不能保证自己是永远的赢家。

“别摆出这样一张脸来嘛，就算是那些super——厉害的老手也会偶尔中招，你已经做得很棒了！”弗兰奇将一杯热咖啡放在山治的办公桌上。他一直以为山治是在为自己的失败感到不甘，开口三句不离安慰。

山治握住纸杯没有接话，咖啡的热度透过杯壁传递向指尖，他才稍微缓过神来简单回了句谢谢。

扣押时满，罗罗诺亚·索隆一个小时之前就已经被释放了。在山治离开审讯室之后，又接连派进去两个人对他进行了进一步盘问，最终也没能从那张紧闭的嘴里挖掘出什么有价值的内容。

妮可·罗宾从山治手里逃掉，唯一的翻身机会又从指缝间溜走，接下来的日子里他将要面临的麻烦，可就不止是老头子的责骂或者写几份书面检查就能轻松解决了。

“喂喂，你有没有在听啊？说起来，当时罗罗诺亚到底在你耳边说了什么，你的脸色看起来糟糕极了。”实在好奇，弗兰奇忍不住又问了一遍。

而山治则选择像前几次一样，一声不吭概不作答。

说了什么？其实索隆在他耳边不过只说了两个词。

这两个词如果重复给旁人听，他们只会一头雾水，但对于作为当事人的山治来说，这两个词在他思想里掀起的巨型风暴，无疑是一场可怕的灾难。

all blue，万圣节。

“妈的，那个混蛋绿藻头。”牙根咬得咯吱作响，越想越觉得气愤难平，山治攥紧了拳头，倏地从座位上站了起来，吓得弗兰奇险些失手泼了手里的咖啡。

拿起挂在椅背上的外套甩在肩上，他大步流星朝办公室外走去。

“跟臭老头说一声，我今天不回来了。”

等着吧，罗罗诺亚·索隆，老子一定要让你付出代价。

五

夕阳落下，天色逐渐转暗，整个城市开始亮起闪烁霓虹。

正值下班高峰时期，专门避开枢纽要道选择较为偏僻的路线，为行动省去了不少交通拥堵的麻烦。

用力踩下油门想象是在践踏着某人的脑袋，银灰色警用便车飞快行驶在公路上。开启一条缝隙的车窗外漏进夹杂着傍晚湿气的劲风，金色发丝被吹得纷乱飞扬，嘴里叼着的香烟很快燃尽，取下来丢进快被烟头填满的垃圾收纳盒后又重新点燃新的一支叼上。

在天色完全暗下以后，汽车驶出主市区，打转方向盘离开主干道，降下速度缓缓驶向临山脚的一排房屋，在一间库房门前停了下来。

这片房区基本上全是大型仓库，一间一间连成几排，使用权分属于数家公司或个人所有，如若深度调查不难发现，其中几间与黑道势力有着千丝万缕的联系，表面上却做得清清白白。这类仓库在全市范围内几十上百，九成以上都是用来做障眼法迷惑警方视线的空壳，根本无从彻查。不过想要利用有限的情报网从里面揪出几只筑窝的老鼠，倒不是什么难事。

山治绕过足有两层楼高的正门，来到旁边仅容一辆车通过的卷闸门前，抬脚用力踹了踹门，门身震动发出一阵巨大噪音，他停下来侧耳静静听了听里面的动静。等待一会儿后又踹了一会儿，直到听见里面有人声回应时才停止。

“是谁？”

“我。”简简单单回了一句之后他便不再出声。

“是谁啊？”里面又问了一遍，声音显然已经开始不耐烦起来。

“臭小子，快点给老子开门。”更加不耐烦的回应过后又用力朝门上踹了几脚。

只听里面隐约骂了几句，不一会儿卷闸门的电机转动起来，铁门帘缓缓升起。山治等不及它升起的速度，两指夹下嘴里的烟直接弯下身子从门下钻了进去。守在门内的人看清了他的脸，因陌生感而一阵困惑，表情先是愣住，接着手下意识摸向了腰间。

对这种场面早有预料，蓄足力量的腿先一步踢起，结结实实踹在那人胸前，连人带刀倒飞出去重重摔在地上，挣扎了几下还没来得及爬起，就被乘胜追击而来的山治踩在脚下。

“别做无谓抵抗，我只想问你件事。”

此时不远处又传来人声，隐隐有光影闪动，山治朝声音传来的方向看了一眼，低头看着脚下被踹得只剩出气没进气的家伙，咧嘴歉意一笑。

“抱歉，算你倒霉。”抬脚用鞋跟朝太阳穴位置猛的一磕，那人四肢一摊昏死过去。快速完成这一系列动作之后山治闪身躲进货架背面的阴影，只见一个人举着手电悠哉的晃了过来，在发现半开的卷闸门前自己的伙伴躺在地上时他刚要张嘴叫喊，什么冰凉坚硬的东西忽然从后面悄悄抵上了他的脑袋，让即将出口的声音硬生生咽回了肚子里。

“别出声。”用从货架上随手挑来的一只瓶子抵住他后脑勺，山治伸手在他身上摸了个来回，仅搜出一把像模像样的军用弹簧刀，顺手揣进兜里。向前探身靠近对方耳边，声音压得极低。

“我现在问你几个问题，你只要用点头或摇头来回答我，在我允许你出声之前，哪怕你轻轻咳嗽一下，我都会让你的嗓子再也无法发出任何声音。明白了吗？”

得到点头应允后，他继续问道：“你们的头儿是'魔兽'罗罗诺亚·索隆？”

那人犹豫片刻，点了点头，山治又接着问:“他现在在不在这里？”答案是摇头。

“你知不知道他在哪？”迟疑着摇头，在山治用瓶底狠狠顶了一下他的后脑勺之后，他立马又改为快速点头。

“很好，你现在可以出声了，告诉我，他在哪儿？”

“他在…”

就在山治静待答案的当口，背后忽然传来一声呼喊，一连串子弹打向脚边地面作为掩护，被山治挟持的这人顺势弯腰抱头就地一个前滚翻，无比灵巧的跳入前方一堆货箱后面隐藏起了身形。

被脚下的攻击牵绊的山治不得不向反方向快速后退，暂时以一排货架作为掩体，咬牙骂了句“该死”，丢掉手里的瓶子，他的手覆上腰间配枪。这次私自行动说白了只是为了了结私人恩怨，如无必要本不想用到这个，可就眼下形势来看，已经不是该优先考虑行事规章的时候了。

拔枪上膛拨开保险，透过货架上整齐码放的货物缝隙窥视过去，第一轮用以威吓的胡乱扫射宣告终止，四下归于平静，仓库里光线昏暗，对面阴影中更是黑漆漆一片。通过枪声推断那边仅有两个火力，对山治来说解决起来并不困难，只是现在装备有限，又没法看清对面状况，只要能解决目视问题，这里就可以轻轻松松成为一座活靶场。

单手持枪做好随时迎接下一轮攻势的准备，脑筋飞快旋转寻找着脱身办法，他吸了吸鼻子似乎有所发现，从兜里掏出弹簧刀弹开刀刃，动作极小心的割开货物的包装外箱，不得不说他今天的运气还不错。抽出一只蓄满工业酒精的散装密封玻璃瓶，甩手抛高投向了刚才那人躲藏的货箱堆，动作迅速一连投掷出三瓶，玻璃破碎和液体飞溅的声音划破了原本的静谧，密集的枪声紧跟着响起，在一片火星闪烁中山治趴伏下去，掏出打火机亲了一口。

“再见了，宝贝儿。”

点燃火苗的打火机在子弹形成的骤雨中划出一道明亮圆弧，落地的瞬间火势猛的窜起，酒精与木箱堆组合成了极佳燃料，熊熊燃起的火焰将一切都照得透亮，躲藏在黑暗中的几个身影悉数暴露出来，当然，他自己的位置也同时暴露在了敌人眼中，唯有速战速决。

举枪瞄准一连串点射，率先解决掉持有枪械的两人，又谨慎实施了一阵火力压制，在确认对方没有反击能力之后才停止，枪口指向了离自己最近的一人。

六

混帮派的人里向来鱼龙混杂，或世袭传承，或为生活所迫，或贪图利益，有的则是单纯为了乐趣。出于各自不同目的混迹到一起的暴力集团，既有凶恶暴徒，也不乏一些滥竽充数的软脚虾，会被派来郊区驻守仓库的这帮人，显然属于后者。

两三顿拳脚暂且还硬着骨头，当弹簧刀冰凉的刀尖近距离指向一只眼球时，那人惊恐的声音差点让山治以为他要当场尿了裤子。问出想要的讯息后把几个人挨个绑了拴成一串，拨通警局电话让其他人过来收拾残局，山治自己则不作停留，直接驱车驶向了获取的地址。

夜晚已经完全降临在了这座城市。远离闹市喧嚣的郊区公路上鲜少有车辆驶过，两排路灯一盏一盏飞速后移，橙黄色暖光在山治脸上投下一片片闪烁变化的光影。

汽车最后在一片隐藏在山林间的高级住宅区内停了下来。

关灯熄火下车，让钢铁座驾隐入夜色掩护，山治悄无声息步行向目标靠近。配枪在刚才的交火中用掉不少弹药，还好从那帮人手上缴到一支左轮作为备用别在后腰皮带上，真正动起手来时，心里也能更有底些。无论从书面情报，还是从手下们的狂妄程度来看，罗罗诺亚·索隆绝对是个彻头彻尾的危险分子，山治不得不对他的实力有所忌惮，为了能够与他当面对质，必须设法先争取到有利地位才行。

心里默默盘算着，不消多时来到宅院围墙外，左右看了看四周环境，他面对一棵倚墙生长的大树后退几步，冲刺助跑蹬上树干，双脚如铁钩般牢固，越过围墙高度后双腿猛的一蹬，身形拧转稳稳落在了庭院内的草坪上。

保持隐蔽不能吸烟让他的心情多少有些烦躁，磕了磕鞋尖抖掉灰土，矮下身穿过院落摸到房屋与庭院相接的门前，伸手轻轻推了一下，门没有锁。

此刻，他忽然嗅到一丝可疑的气息，让他觉得事情不太对头。刚才跳进院落时匆匆一眼，他看到整栋房子里的每一个窗口都黑漆漆的没有任何光亮，静悄悄一片仿佛没有活人生气，这反而很不正常，更像是有什么人在刻意隐藏起自己的存在。

他的神经顿时紧绷起来，拔出枪，背贴门板慢慢推开门，步伐无声的迈进室内。空气中飘散着一股微波加热过的便利店速食便当与酒精混合的味道，让他更加确定了自己的想法，在这个明显有人居住，甚至就在刚才有人在这儿享用了一顿简易晚餐的房子里，不该是这样的死寂。

他不免猜测起来，难道对方已经知道他会来？明明有仔细搜过仓库里那帮家伙的身，把所有通讯设备都解决掉了，怎么还会有人通风报信？

猜测不能实质解决任何问题，如果索隆提前知晓了他的动向，要么早就溜之大吉，要么就是在这里的某一处暗中监视着他的一举一动。那就来赌一把好了。

山治摊开双手，在黑暗中耸了耸肩膀，他不知道是不是真的有人在观察着他，也不知道那人能不能看清他的动作。

“喂，我知道你在这儿。我觉得我们应该谈谈……”

话音刚落，安装了消音器的短促枪声在同时刻响起，子弹贴着他的袖口飞过，擦过一件金属器具在黑暗中激起一枚闪亮的火花。仅一瞬间，与死亡擦肩而过使他全身的汗毛都竖了起来，心脏像被一只手狠狠掐住，停滞片刻紧接着扑通扑通狂跳起来。

他没想到那边会一声不响直接开枪，更没料到那人会真对他出手，几乎是倚靠动物般敏锐的求生本能，在思维跟上之前，子弹飞过的下一秒他已经蹲伏下去，贴近地面摸索着尽可能快速的向反方向撤开。

妈的，那个混蛋绿藻头想干什么？在自己家里干掉一个警察，他该不会真的脑袋有问题吧？

心里冒出一大堆问号，山治只觉得遭受到了前所未有的羞辱，自己刚才的行为简直就像个蠢透了的白痴。一夜接连两次遭遇险境，都是因为这个可恶的家伙，如果让他逮到，一定要食其肉饮其血才能一解心头之恨。

愤恨得快把牙齿咬碎，他还是注意着尽量不发出响动，在黑暗里悄悄挪移，等待着时机。

就在他屏息静气潜伏下来的时候，忽然有一只手从身后伸出捂住了他的嘴巴。

他压根没发现身后有气息靠近，受到惊吓险些惊叫出声，最终强忍下来，防身招式反射性发动，手肘猛击向最无防备的腰腹部，只听耳后一声压抑的低哼，紧接着有什么冰凉且锋利的东西抵住了他的颈动脉，是一把长刀。

从后方笼罩上来的气息让他无比熟悉，狂躁不安的心情竟在这一刻安稳下来，判断两方利弊，他决定暂时放下抵抗的念头，顺从对方肢体上的暗示慢慢后退，最后退至屋外。

嘴巴和颈部的禁锢同时撤去，山治回过头借着照射进庭院的微弱月光看向站在他身后的索隆，后者完全没把心思放在他身上，而是表情冷峻且谨慎的将目光投向房门内，自顾自向山治打出一个继续后撤的手势。

山治的手下意识摸向裤兜，捏了捏兜里的香烟盒，短时间内发生太多情绪起伏，已经混乱得不知该摆出什么态度来应对眼下的状况，他很想抽上一支烟让自己头脑冷静一下，虽然他知道，现在实在不是一个恰当的时机。

长腿高高抬起，成功吸引了索隆的注意，当他意识到山治想做什么的时候，直冲下来的脚跟已经与他的肩膀近在咫尺，来不及反应就结结实实挨了一脚，一屁股坐跌在草坪上。

“搞什么鬼啊你？！”

爆发出的一声怒吼彻底打破了沉寂的氛围，房屋内数个脚步声开始迅速向这边聚拢。

由着性子畅快发泄一脚的山治早已没了先前的紧张感，正要开口讥讽一番，被踹到的位置还在阵阵麻疼的索隆咬了咬牙，撑身猛的从地上弹起，单手拦腰将山治整个提起来甩上肩膀，大步朝院门奔跑过去，复古风格的和式木门被索隆像攻城战车一样轻松撞开，野蛮程度不得不让山治为之惊叹，不过此时最让他介意的，还是索隆这种扛麻袋一样把他架在肩上的方式。

“你干什么？混蛋绿藻头！肌肉怪物！原始人！快点放我下来！”

拳头接连砸在背上，索隆简直觉得自己快要被捶得吐出血来。

“闭嘴！不想死的话就给我安静一点。”

“哈？别随便向老子发号施令…喂！你在往哪里跑，这边一看就是死胡同吧？那边，我的车停在那边！你是白痴吗？”

呱噪的声音在耳边吵闹个不停，索隆的额头上青筋直冒，强忍下把这家伙直接摔在地上的冲动，顺着指引跑向停在路边的车。

匆匆一瞥看到有人影从撞烂的门里跟了出来，山治头脑中大概梳理出了事件经过，膝盖往索隆胸前用力一顶，挣脱跳下打开车门坐进驾驶席，点火的工夫索隆已经跟着跳上了副驾。

扭过头目光对视，同时达成默契，将彼此的恩怨纠葛暂且存档，稍后再说。

猛踩下油门打转方向盘，车子在不算宽阔的路面上大角度调头甩尾，一溜烟窜了出去。

 

七

“坏事做太多，终于遭报应了吧？”

“真有报应的话，应该早就遇上了。”

山治随口调侃一句，面对电影台词般一派正经的帅气回答，他扭头看了看索隆，还是忍不住嗤笑出声。

刚才昏暗混乱不及多看，现在脱离了紧张环境，打开车顶灯之后，他发现索隆身上竟然不着寸缕，脚上连鞋都没穿，仅在腰间围了一条浴巾遮住关键部位，头发湿漉漉向下淌着水珠，手上握着的一把不足一米长的太刀就是他的全部家当。

光着屁股被人追杀，山治此时想不出还有比这更好笑的事情。

一路上习惯了这种夸张的耻笑，索隆瞥了山治一眼，扭头看向窗外不断倒退的模糊景色，沉着脸一言不发。

今天发生的事对他来说也是意料之外。从警局离开后他径直回到位于市郊的住所，期间仅仅联系过手下几名亲信和他的顶头老大，吃完晚饭洗澡时被来路不明的一队人拉断电闸困在包围圈中，要不是这个白痴警察突然闯入打乱了他们的阵脚，他真不知道自己能否凭着一把太刀去对抗那几杆实弹真枪。

拥有周密的计划和严谨的配合，不像临时起意，而且对他的动向和日常生活有着准确到细节的了解，这背后隐藏的答案呼之欲出，他实在不愿多想。

汽车穿行过浓浓夜色，在确认后面没有尾巴黏上来之后，山治把车子驶进了路旁一处不仔细分辨很难察觉的岔道口，停在一颗枝叶繁茂的大树下。接着转向后座探出半个身子，在一大堆杂物里翻找一阵，掏出一只纸盒和一双木屐丢进索隆怀里。

索隆打开盒盖，里面装着一条宽松的运动长裤，抖开来看了看，大小似乎刚好可以塞得进去。

“这不是我的东西，穿完以后记得洗干净还回来。”

驾驶席一侧的车窗降下一道缝隙，山治取出一支烟叼上点燃，终于可以畅快吸上几口，他惬意地眯起眼睛，享受着尼古丁的气息滋润着肺叶，转向副驾的方向缓缓吐出一口烟。

“穿上吧，我可不想回局里的时候身边跟着一个光屁股的变态。”

“别在那自说自话，谁说要跟你回去了？”

“别搞错了，我可没在征求你的意见。妨碍公务，危害公共治安，你的那帮手下也惹了不少麻烦，如果回你的住处仔细搜查一番，没准还能挖出更多好料，总能找到一条正当理由逮捕你。”

索隆没理会滔滔不绝的一套说辞，空盒丢回后座，扯掉腰间的浴巾套上裤子。他注意到对方的目光在这个时候向下扫了一眼，之后又若无其事移回原位，将这种青涩得像个毛头小子一样的反应看在眼里，不禁扬起嘴角，忍不住揶揄:“怎么？又不是没见过。”

下意识飘向那里的眼神被人逮个正着，山治顿时语塞，牙齿狠狠咬扁烟蒂，有点儿恼羞成怒。倾斜身体朝索隆压制过去，烟头燃烧的火星就快要触到索隆的鼻尖。

“我不提你倒自己提起来了，这笔账我还要跟你好好从头算一遍。”

“我说，白痴卷眉毛，你的态度是不是哪里不对？你情我愿的事，怎么从你嘴里说出来完全变了个味道。”

“你情我愿？肌肉怪人难道脑袋里面也被肌肉填满了吗？把人灌得烂醉又乘人之危，无耻小人才会使这种下三滥的手段。”

“我没逼你喝酒，是你自己要跟我打赌的。”

“我跟你下的赌只有拼酒，可不包括上床。”

面对山治的据理力争，索隆觉得很没意义，他沉默着垂下视线思考了一阵，又抬起来看回山治的眼睛，目光坚定而深邃，仿佛要直直侵入山治心里。

“你明明很享受。”

“少废话…”

索隆抬手从山治嘴里拔出香烟丢出窗外，就在他要破口大骂时，毫无征兆的吻上了他的嘴唇，仅呆愣一瞬，山治如触电般向后弹开，一脸见了鬼的表情。

“你干嘛？别靠过来，离我远一点。”

“……”

抓住领带强行拽近距离，索隆这次有了经验，用上右手扣住山治的脑袋让他没办法轻易躲开，再次狠狠吻了上去。不像第一次那样拥有柔和的试探性，而是用舌头直接粗暴的侵入口腔，大肆卷舔翻搅，勾挑着山治的舌逼迫他给出回应。

山治不得不两手并用抵住索隆的脸用劲想要把他推开，不过这家伙力气大得出奇，手臂如钢筋铸造般无法撼动。两片舌叶紧紧卷缠在一起，越是拼命闪躲越是被围追堵截，没多久舌根就酸乏不已。彼此津液交换润滑着快要擦出火来的紧密摩擦，只有在每一次攻势的间隙才能勉强获得一丝喘息机会，缺氧抑或羞耻带来的潮红逐渐染透了脸颊，终于被放开时已经只剩粗喘的份儿，一时说不上话来。

索隆舔了舔唇角，视线投向山治蒙上一层湿润色泽的嘴唇，车顶灯的光线在唇部边缘打出一圈暖黄色光晕，映在眼中，仿佛有羽毛在胸口内轻轻扫动，弄得他心痒不已。

“别忘了，那时是你主动吻我的。”

“闭嘴。”

山治别开头用袖口恶狠狠擦了擦嘴巴想要把索隆留下的气味擦去，却被两只手指捏住下颌扳过脸去，遭到步步紧逼的感觉让他非常火大，索性合拢齿关毫不客气的咬上了企图再次钻进他嘴里的舌头。

结结实实挨了一口，缩回舌头咧嘴倒抽了口气，索隆紧皱眉头，看到山治近在咫尺的脸上露出了洋洋得意的笑容，火气也在一瞬被挑了起来，手掌大把抓住衬衫衣领向后一推，用力将山治抵在椅背上。

“而且，刚才那样你也很喜欢吧？”

“都说了给我闭嘴！”

歪过头强行撬开紧闭的唇齿，舌尖径直窜进贴近咽喉的更深处，具有技巧性的摩擦着敏感的舌根和上颚黏膜。纵然心里有一万个不情愿，在对方良好的吻技攻势下山治的腰也酥软了下去，两只手推搡着索隆赤裸的上半身，无处可抓最后只好攀附住后背，喘息不受控制的急促起来。

该死，真是丢脸。

既熟悉又陌生的气味在口腔内蔓延，被强行淡忘的一段回忆就这样再度浮现出来，小到每一个细枝末节，都在脑海中变得越来越清晰。

八

数月前的万圣节当夜，山治接受同事邀请去酒吧参加了一场变装派对。

本打算用一套古欧吸血鬼造型吸引全场lady们爱慕的目光，却被娜美威逼利诱着套上了一件粉红色蓬裙和夸张的金色长卷假发，因为觉得这套装扮太过丢脸，他整晚都罩着面具躲在角落。

和弄错方向搞不清怎么回到包间的家伙偶然相遇，互相调侃几句越说越火大，一言不合大打出手。为了不砸坏酒吧的东西，在旁人的调停下，他们最后决定改为打赌拼酒。

那晚山治做的第一件错事，就是低估了对方的酒量。酒瓶杯盏东倒西歪堆了满桌，连周围起哄的人群都渐渐失去耐性各自散去，那边端着酒杯面色不改，山治这边已经喝得头重脚轻舌头打结，酒精对意识的麻痹让他暂且忘记了先前的不快，不知不觉间有一句没一句与人攀谈起来。

两个素不相识的陌生人在面具的掩护下逐渐敞开心扉，山治觉得这个人其实也没表面看上去那么讨人厌。一时不知哪根线搭错，他鬼使神差凑过去舔掉了对方从唇角滑落的酒滴，并送上了一个潮湿的吻。

嘴唇相触的温度点燃了一根深埋的导火线，等他反应过来时，已经被压在了厕所隔间冰凉的瓷砖墙壁上。耳边充斥着彼此粗重急切的喘息声，衣裙被撕得破碎半挂在身上，紧贴上来的胸膛滚烫得几乎要把他灼伤，暴风骤雨般激烈的冲撞席卷着飘摇的身体，他不得不一次又一次努力收拢虚软脱力的双腿紧紧夹住对方的腰才能勉强依托。过于粗暴的侵犯让下身疼痛不堪，忘了自己当时有没有呼痛求饶，他只记得后来，当甜蜜的快感从结合部位蔓延出来彻底吞噬了他的理智，他无法自抑的高声叫了出来，甚至开始攀住对方的肩膀主动配合起粗野的律动，借着酒兴畅快发泄着积压已久的欲望。忘情的翻云覆雨中面具从脸上脱落，他一度伸出手想要摘掉对方的面具，却最终没能拿出勇气。

第二天在腰酸背痛和后方的不适中清醒过来的山治，把这一整件事都当作一个可怕的意外，一个让他悔恨不已的失误。如果时光倒退，他宁可去多找几个可爱的lady搭讪，也不要跟那个身形比他还要壮硕上一圈的男人交谈起来。

没有联系方式，没有个人信息，甚至没见过真实面貌，一头少见的绿发也很有可能是变装效果。分别后那人销声匿迹无处可寻，山治本以为自己可以从人生中轻松撕掉这失败的一页，就在他好不容易调整情绪，准备放下这份耻辱的时候，造成耻辱的对象却大摇大摆闯入了他的生活，搅得他心烦意乱。

回忆到这里，快要沉沦进浓浓情欲的眼眸慢慢恢复清明，取而代之的是几许愠怒，车厢内空间狭窄不方便施展腿脚，山治提起膝盖，蓄力猛的袭向索隆的侧腹，却被一只手掌及时挡下。索隆的目光正直视着他的眼睛，把他的每一丝情绪变化都准确捕捉了下来。这样的目光似曾相识，热烈中透着一股危险气息，把所有欲求都以最直白的方式表露出来，像极了那一晚，在酒吧昏暗灯光下向他发出求欢讯号的那一刻。

山治听到自己的呼吸又变得沉重起来，燥热感由内而外持续升温，很快便吞没了他的身体，忽然害怕再这样任其发展下去会一发不可收拾，趁着索隆防御攻击时的片刻松懈，他急忙偏开头躲过紧贴的嘴唇，急喘几口获取氧气，抵着索隆的前胸用力把他向后推开，转身打开车门急急忙忙跳下了车。

车子停泊的地方，由几棵大树组成的绿色顶盖之外，放眼望去是一片覆盖着茂密湿地植物的宽阔河滩，黑夜笼罩下的暗绿色海洋被潮湿的晚风吹拂成起伏的浪潮形状，枝叶摇动的沙沙声中偶尔混杂着几声清脆的昆虫鸣叫。

从兜里摸出烟盒取出一支烟叼上，点燃深吸上几口，烟头前小巧的火星伴随呼吸节奏忽明忽暗，一缕轻烟从嘴角徐徐喷出。在这样安逸的环境中，山治扑通扑通狂跳的心脏终于恢复了平静。

身后响起开关车门的声音，索隆走到他身旁站定，顺着他的目光看向河滩远处混沌的景色。

嘴唇上尚且留有对方的温度，山治感觉尴尬的氛围依然如一道无形的高墙阻隔在他们之间，只好故意用语气轻松的调侃来让自己表现得不那么拘谨：“趁现在多看几眼外面的景色吧。过了今晚，你就只能整天面对牢房的铁门和水泥墙了。”

“你抓不了我。”

对方显然很不识趣，简简单单几个字，语气中充满毫不动摇的自信，平淡得仿佛只是在阐述一件不存在任何非议的事实。山治面色一沉，对这种自始至终都不把他放在眼里的态度恼火至极。

“那又如何？不管是几天，或者几个小时，哪怕只有几分钟，在你的脚刚踏出警局大门的时候，老子就会亲手把你抓回来再关回铁笼里。”

这种近乎无理取闹的固执态度，索隆只能想到幼稚一词足以形容，他决定不再在这个问题上和山治继续纠缠下去。

“我听说妮可·罗宾逃走了。”

从同吃同住的贴身看管下溜走的唯一证人，是山治最不愿被提及的软肋，嚣张气焰顿时熄灭大半，他紧了紧眉头，面色阴郁下去:“你想说什么？”

“对巴洛克公社二把手达斯·保尼斯的审判，离开庭只剩不到一周，证人一个接一个人间蒸发，你们现在已经无计可施了吧？”

“还有好几天的时间，总会有办法。”为了保全颜只好在口头上虚张声势，山治深知，世上本没有正义必胜的道理，即便人人都知道站在被告席上的人是个无恶不作的坏蛋，但在没有足够证据的情况下，依然无法坐实他的罪名。

索隆看穿了他的心思，侧过身向前一步，想要融入他的视野让他看着自己。视线未及碰撞，山治就立马垂下眼睛看向地面，出于条件反射在第一时间选择逃避，等他意识到这会让自己极力掩藏的小情绪赤裸裸暴露在对方眼前时，已经来不及了。懊恼的捏紧拳头，他只好重新抬起眼睛故作镇定的迎上对方投来的目光，假装先前的失态根本没发生：“喂，你说这些到底想表达什么？该不会是忽然开窍，愿意配合警方出庭作证了吧？”

本来是一句发问者自己也没当真的戏言，没想到索隆一动不动看着他沉默半晌，最后竟然点了点头。

“你愿意帮我？”得到意料之外的回答，山治诧异的睁大眼睛打量起站在他跟前的准黑帮分子，想要看出些端倪，接着狐疑的眯起眼：“老子凭什么要相信你？”

“我做什么决定是我的事，至于相不相信，那是你的事。”

九

那一晚从酒吧离开后，索隆偶尔会惦念起那个曾陪他度过一夜欢愉的对象，却从来没想过要在茫茫人海中找到他。

不知道名字，不知道身份，只记住了变装卸去后的真实样貌，包括衣衫褪尽后赤裸的身体。索隆了解他喜欢何种形式的抚摸，被触碰哪里会舒服得浑身颤抖，什么样的进入角度能让他持续不断发出兴奋的呻吟。这绝不同于普通的生命交集，一面之缘又匆匆远离彼此轨道，却在对方的生活里遗留下了不可抹灭的存在痕迹。

对这个人的念念不忘经常会让索隆产生一些奇怪的念头，比如胡乱猜测，他可能是一名在法庭上舌灿莲花的职业律师，又或者是一家咖啡店的小老板，每天日升而作日落而息，享受着自由安逸的生活。甚至有几次在无人陪伴的夜晚自己用手解决时，闭上眼睛，脑海里浮现出的画面是他穿着医生白袍缓缓走近，跪骑在床上宽衣解带，居高临下的眼神中充满让人浑身为之发烫的桀骜不羁。

纾解欲望时配上渴望的幻想总能给身心增添更多愉悦，一旦发泄完毕激情退去，头脑恢复冷静后，索隆才发现自己幻想的对象既不是曾有过肌肤之亲的女人，也不是那些能轻易勾起男人热情的性感尤物。几次过后，他越来越确定了自己这种奇怪的变化，也想通了原因。

再次见面实属意外，审讯室里相对而坐出言不逊的警官，笔挺西装穿出了一股痞气，金发在明亮的日光灯照射下显现出更漂亮的色泽，眼眸是少有的海蓝色，傲慢态度和恶劣性格并没有妨碍索隆对他的好感度持续攀升，一切的一切都奇迹般的符合口味，甚至比幻想中的形象更接近于完美。

从警局离开后他已经开始对下次见面抱有一丝期待，只是没想到，会发生的这么快。

汽车拐出岔道，乘着夜色再度疾驰在了通往市中心的公路上，操纵方向盘的山治感觉旁边投来的目光让他越来越不自在，那种别有深意的眼神仿佛要把他由外而内看个精光。额头迸出青筋，忍无可忍腾出一只手往索隆脸上用力推去把他的脸转向另一边。

“别一直那样看着我，你有什么毛病？”

“只是看几眼又不会怎样，你在怕什么？”

夹杂挑衅语气的问句只收到一个白眼作为回应，索隆只好转开头，抬手揉了揉被推疼的脸颊。虽然幼稚，但他总忍不住想去做些会惹恼对方的举动。山治在他面前表现的如同一只拥有绝高警惕性的小型兽类，随时处于戒备状态，稍有风吹草动就立马炸起毛来呲牙威吓，明知那对小巧的獠牙伤不了人，顶多也只是被咬上几口疼上一阵而已。他喜欢看他这样喜怒形于色，无论是拿出警察派头时的嚣张跋扈，还是恼羞成怒时的虚张声势，这可比刻板正经秉公办事的社会精英姿态有趣多了。

他很庆幸，能让自己动感情的家伙不是那样乏味的人。

车内恢复了片刻宁静，道路两旁快速推移的街市景色逐渐变得繁华明亮，城市应有的生机在月色下慢慢揭开了它的面纱。来往车辆增多，为了融入车流长龙不得不降下车速，没了风驰电掣的飙车快感，山治的心情又浮躁起来，指头快节奏敲打着方向盘，他歪过头，已经数不清是第几次用质疑的目光打量起坐在副驾席上的索隆，想要看出隐藏在那张处变不惊的表情面具下真正的心思所在。

索隆懒得再多说什么，他确实有他的目的，只是没必要也没义务去告知他人。

“不用那么谨慎，你可以怀疑我的动机，但我不会不守信用。”

“也就是说承认自己另有所图喽？意外的很诚实嘛。”山治玩了个文字游戏，巧妙的把索隆套入了圈套，注意到索隆听完这话后微微蹙起眉头，他笑得有点得意。

“我可没那么说。警察都是用这种路数给人强加罪名的？”

“看不起警察吗臭小子，小心你的言辞，不然老子踢爆你的脑袋！”这个混蛋绿藻脑袋不知道掌握了什么特殊技能，总能不出三句话就把他轻易惹毛。

没法如愿在车内踢起腿脚，只能把所有的怒火都发泄在脚下的踏板上，踩送油门车子猛窜向前一连超过好几辆车。

西装裤下大腿肌肉线条因用力而紧绷起来，不禁让索隆想起这双看似纤瘦的颀长双腿踢出的爆发力有多么惊人，肩膀上被脚跟招呼过的地方留下一块青紫淤痕还在隐隐作痛，再联想到下午从手下那里得知的关于这个警界新秀的种种传闻，豁然明白道上为什么会给他起了个“黑足”的称号。

“你擅长用腿？我以为你们用的都是那一套职业化的标准格斗技。”

闪烁的霓虹光彩透过玻璃在山治脸上投下忽明忽暗的影子，他挑起嘴角，不吝于向身旁这个看不起人的家伙表达自己的不屑。

“这双手是用来给臭虫们戴上镣铐丢进铁笼的宝贵双手，怎么能随便用来打打杀杀。”

说到“臭虫”时山治转头瞪着索隆故意加重了咬字力度，隐喻再明显不过，后者却像没发觉一样，低头摆弄起手里的太刀。

刀身从鞘中拔出一寸，拇指缓慢刮擦着透出冷芒的刃口，发动机轰响盖过了锻打纤薄的锋利金属划过指腹厚茧的摩擦声，即便如此，指上的触感依然能让持刀者感受到难能可贵的平静。

怀抱着刀，头枕椅背阖上眼睛，索隆的嗓音已经因数天来的疲惫缠上了几丝慵懒：“我先睡一觉，到时候叫我。”

“喂，别睡。”山治紧盯着后视镜中越来越靠近的两辆黑色中型轿车，从容不迫掏出一支烟叼上点燃，咬紧滤嘴咧开嘴角，紧锁的眉头间看不出丝毫愁容，他现在的心情就像看到猎物主动跳进自己设好的陷阱一样愉悦，眼睛里闪现出奕奕的神采。

“你的小尾巴黏上来了，准备好一刀切掉它吧。”

十

圆锥型路障在空中划出一道橙黄色抛物线，摔在地上弹跳几下最后翻滚着倒栽进路旁水沟。

轮胎与柏油路面刺耳的摩擦声引起周围居民住宅里传出一阵阵此起彼伏的家犬狂吠，有人推开窗户探头咒骂，但当听到枪声响起时，探出的脑袋立马又缩了回去。

“妈的，你会不会看路？老子让你尽量往人少的地方开，可这是什么鬼地方？”

半个身体都转向后方瞄准放枪的山治抽空回头骂了一句，坐在副驾位置却不得不侧身代替他操控方向盘的索隆连回嘴的精力都没有，神经不敢有一秒松懈，认真专注于前方路况，额头上早已汗水涔涔。

“我怎么知道这是哪儿？快点把枪给我，你来开车！”

“想都别想。”射出一发子弹逼退了欲探身扫射的一名追击者，山治头也不回恶狠狠应了一句。

索隆实在不知道这时候该不该对身旁这个暂时与自己算作同一战线的人发火，压住脾气哼了一声，忽然打定主意，从座位上挪开挤上了驾驶席。一张座椅上同时容纳两名身材高大的男人显然会造成严重的空间不足，感受到对方贴近山治诧异的回过头，表情愤怒得像是要吃人。

“白痴，你干嘛？不帮忙也别给老子拖后腿！”

贴着车窗飞过的子弹险些射穿他的耳朵，他向后闪身躲回车里，不再理会紧紧追在身后的敌人，只顾手脚并用想把占据他地盘的混蛋赶走。

一手扶稳方向盘，另一只手臂环过山治的腰身，索隆把他被挤在角落的身体提起来放在了大腿上。

这样侧坐大腿的姿势让山治吃惊的半张嘴巴说不出话来，紧接着眉头一挑，提起手上的枪指上了索隆的脑门。

“老子真想现在就杀了你！”

索隆不为所动，向一旁偏开头，避开枪口的同时越过山治的后背看向前方路面，拍了拍他的胸口示意他让开。

“你做你的事，别挡着我。”

“妈的…”嘴里免不了继续用咒骂抒发心中不满，山治不是个看不清形势利害的人，失去火力防御的短短十数秒内车身后半部分已经被打出了好几个窟窿，他弓起身体脑袋微微侧出窗口，呼啸的狂风吹得金发散乱飞扬，双手端举屏息瞄准，接连扣下两次扳机，第二下时后方传来一声愤怒的惨叫，其中一人手臂被子弹结结实实钻开了花，手上的枪抓握不稳直接脱落掉在了车道上。

摘得成果后见好就收，缩回车内卸下空弹夹装填上新的，再次探身出去之前山治回手指了一下车载导航。

“把这个打开，再被你这么胡乱绕下去，开进死胡同的话就死定了。”

向来不怎么愿意承认自己在方向感上有所缺憾的索隆这时只得乖乖听话，打开导航依照指示没多久就顺利钻出了旧城区交错纵横的狭窄小路，开上了一条较宽敞的大道。

这片区域确实如山治所预期的那样远离闹市，街上行人稀疏，大都被枪声吓得惊叫逃窜。

相隔几条街隐约响起警车鸣笛声，逐渐由远及近，比起刚才两方交火的险象环生，原本酣战正欢的山治脸色忽然变得更差。

“糟糕。”一想到即将面临的麻烦他就一阵头疼，转瞬失去战意，收枪插回腰间，手肘撞了一下索隆的胸口。“让开，要开溜了。”

紧跟在后的两辆车里的人似乎也意识到了局势有变，不再穷追猛赶，又尾随一阵后分别朝两个方向先后拐上岔道消失在了夜色中。确认威胁撤去，山治松了口气，发觉索隆迟迟没有挪窝的意思，又提起手肘更用力的朝他胸前撞了撞。

“喂，听到没有。”从窗外退回不耐烦的转过头想要看看这个一直装死的家伙到底在搞什么鬼，却被一只手钳住了下颚，呼出滚烫热气的嘴唇吻上了他的耳根，他听到对方的呼吸声急促而粗沉。

他很明白那代表了什么。

刚才的注意力全部放在激烈交战上，让他没能及时察觉到对方的变化。车子在旧城区年代久远的道路上颠簸行驶，车身每颤一下，他就能更清晰的感觉到身下有什么又热又硬的东西在顶着他的屁股。

也太容易发情了吧，这家伙是色情狂吗？一时愣在原处不知该如何应对，感觉湿热的舌头正在描绘着耳朵轮廓，舌尖钻进耳内搔刮着内壁，酥痒感使他倒抽了口气，浑身血液顷刻间便沸腾起来。

眼前操纵方向盘的手忽然松开，他吓了一跳来不及多想就伸手一把抓住，刚想破口责骂这种不要命的行为，他看到那只手收回来覆上了自己的身体，从胸口抚摸至小腹，接着毫不犹豫的伸进双腿间直取目标。

“嗯…”拧紧眉头哼吟出声，指尖温度隔着布料传递进去，揉捏的力道疼痛中夹杂着难以言喻的舒适，作为挑逗来说一切都恰到好处。前方的触碰和后方有意无意的摩擦让他苦不堪言，腰身酥麻发软几乎要坐立不住。

“你闹够了没？”

刹车猛踩到底身体惯性向前冲去，左手撑住挡风玻璃，右肘向后上方抡起不带任何保留砸向身后人的脑袋，以快节奏爆发出的攻势迅捷凶猛，却被人早有预料般抬臂轻松抵挡。羞耻和不甘尽数转化为烈烈燃烧的怒火，在狭窄的空间里拧转身形双膝跨跪在椅座两侧，正面相对提起拳头砸向了索隆的脸。

第一次防御全凭身体本能，第二下根本应对不及，指骨撞上脸颊的力道震得索隆一阵目眩，此时脑中唯一的想法就是收回自己刚才对警用格斗技的轻视。

拳头再次提起的间隙，原本挂在腰间枪套里的配枪无声无息顶上了主人的咽喉，挥拳动作戛然而止，山治先是一愣，继而不屑的挑起一边嘴角。

“原来有头有脸的黑道人物还会干这种小偷小摸的勾当。”

在外力击打下牙齿磕破口腔内壁，满嘴都是腥咸的血味，舌头清扫一遍牙床向窗外啐出一口血沫，索隆这才抬起眼睛，眼眸中翻腾的怒意仿佛一只被人踩了尾巴的野兽。

山治丝毫不怀疑对方的手指会在这时扣下扳机用一颗子弹来取走他的性命，他垂下手臂安静下来，却依然梗着脖子不愿轻易表现出屈服。索隆抬起左手绕过他的脖子抓住脑后金发，用力拉扯下倔强高昂的头颅，扬起脸用充满侵略性的暴力方式啃咬上他的嘴唇。

不再带有任何温存挑逗，单纯像是要将猎物生吞活剥，叼住唇瓣肆意拉扯蹂躏，牙尖刺破薄薄一层皮肤贪婪吮吸着溢出的鲜血。

粗沉鼻息夹杂着热气扑撒在脸上，刺痛感不断从被唇齿侵略的地方传出，一再蹙眉忍耐，山治还是忍不住压低嗓音哼咛出声。这一声令他羞愧不已的声音泄露之后，他感觉到索隆的动作明显停顿了一瞬，接着身体被猛然推压在背后的方向盘上，已经疼痛到麻木的嘴唇终于逃过一劫，啃咬范围转向了颈部一侧的敏感区域，抵住下颚的枪口也跟着慢慢下滑，冰凉金属质感从领口探入摩擦着前胸，引得他一阵瑟缩，这才想起伸出双手推拒反抗。

“等等…等一下！你疯了吗？别在这里…喂！”

听到警笛声越来越近，山治的心脏开始狂跳起来，他不敢想象如果被其他人看到自己这个样子会有什么后果。

在他身上肆意妄为的家伙此刻就像被开启了什么指令的没有感情的机器，每一次亲吻和抚摸都似乎是要把他整个撕开揉碎，过分粗暴的对待实在让他忍无可忍。

摸索着扣开车门，抬腿贯注全身力气，使出十成力的一击准确无误袭向侧腹，将压在他身上的男人踹出车外。

跟着跳下车扯平被弄皱的衬衫，深吸几口气调整好紊乱呼吸，边用五指向后梳理乱糟糟的刘海边朝着跌坐在路边捂住腹部痛苦闷哼的索隆走了过去。

已经追到近处的数辆警车以两人为中心组成包围将他们团团围住，十数名警员从车上鱼贯而下。

不紧不慢取出香烟拢火点燃，山治蹲下身，撅起嘴巴朝索隆脸上喷出一口烟，接着在车前灯亮如白昼的光柱笼罩下缓缓举起了双手以示无害。

他盯着索隆的眼睛，带着讥笑的表情中流露出的情绪仿佛在无声宣告。

是老子赢了。

十一

深夜十点的警署办公室内，一群人被紧急叫回，加班处理起堆叠成山的繁杂事务。

唯独角落一张办公桌旁，快要凝结住的空气显然与周围气氛格格不入，引人侧目。

山治面前摆放着一碗热腾腾的拉面，挽起衣袖拿着筷子，低头凑近碗口用力嗅了嗅从汤面上腾起的热气，一脸心满意足。

“这家拉面店在这片地区很有名，骨汤酱料都用了独家秘方，味道棒的没话说，你们确定不尝尝看？”

嘴上说着邀请的话，他却并没有等待回答，而是直接端起碗夹起面条，大口大口吃了起来。一晚上奔波劳碌耗费体力，他真的饿坏了。

站在他对面的三个人脸色很不好看，从始至终紧绷着的脸仿佛冻上了一层冰壳，不过面对山治的无礼态度，冰壳上开始融化出一丝不满情绪，为首一人微微昂头低垂下双眼，神态傲慢，看上去应该是三人中最具话事权的角色。

“罗罗诺亚·索隆人在哪里？我们需要问他几个问题。”

山治充耳不闻继续低头吃面，心里泛起冷笑。上头下来的鬣狗们嗅觉未免也太过灵敏，稍一闻到肉腥味便苍蝇一样围拥上来，只不过刚才还声称要把人带走，遭到拒绝后立马改口，把人当白痴也要有个限度。

“啊，你说那个人啊，已经走掉了，抱歉让你们白跑一趟。”

端起碗来喝了一大口面汤，无比畅快的舒出一口气。“呼——加班宵夜果然还是要选这一家的拉面才对。”

“你……”后面一个模样年轻的跨前一步正欲开口，被为首那人抬手拦住。

“抓捕归案的嫌犯还没走完一套正规程序就被放掉，于情于理都说不通吧？”

“嫌犯？”抬起头摆出一副诧异表情，山治甚至开始佩服起自己的演技，虽然他很不屑于陪这些人玩这场彼此都心知肚明的周旋游戏。“据我所知，罗罗诺亚·索隆至今为止既没有犯罪记录，也没有遭到过任何罪名指控，不知道你所说的嫌犯，是指哪一桩案子？”

“今天发生的这两起案件都与他有着密切关联，我希望你不是在跟我开玩笑。”

“今天只不过是在执法过程中有一位热心市民主动向我提供帮助罢了，我总不能把这样乐于助人的良好公民逮捕拘留起来吧？”

见对方一时气结语塞，山治端起吃得精光的空碗站起来转身走向洗漱间，走了两步才恍然想起什么似的又回过头。

“啊，差点忘了，那么……三位慢走？你们也看到了，我们这里今天实在太忙，有招待不周的地方千万别介意。”生硬挤出一套拿腔拿调的客套话，重新背过身去山治忍不住大大翻了个白眼，端着碗头也不回走进了厨卫间。

故意拖延许久，等他再出来时，那三人已不见了踪影。他向旁边忙着敲打键盘的后辈使了个询问眼色，在得到了那帮人确实离开的答案后，他走出办公室，穿过走廊来到尽头房间，抬手叩了叩门。

房门从内部打开，他闪身进入关门反锁。房间中央，被他声称已经“放掉”的索隆正坐在一张黑色靠背椅上，低垂着头安静不动，双肩微微平缓起伏，似乎是睡着了。

从背后看过去，能透过椅背的网格看到那张比普通人宽厚许多的后背上，纹着一只脚踏山石的斑斓猛虎，纹身图案覆盖整片后背，三色花纹描绘得栩栩如生，虎头虎爪虎尾亦惟妙惟肖，昂首伫立山间仰目远眺，又似在凝视近处猎物，把百兽之王的威风凛凛刻画得淋漓尽致。皮肤上隐约可见的几处狰狞伤疤丝毫没有破坏整体美感，反而看上去像是虎身上作为丛林王者身经百战的证据，结实饱满的肌肉使平面图案更具立体感，随着呼吸起伏，仿佛那只凶猛野兽随时都会从背上一跃而出。

第一次在灯光下注意到这幅纹身全貌时，山治就被深深吸引住了目光，他觉得这世上恐怕再也没有其他图案，能比它更适合这个猛兽般凶悍而危险的男人了。

他向熟睡的索隆走了过去，朝椅背上踢了一脚，感受到震动索隆悠悠转醒，回头看他一眼，一副爱答不理的样子又低下头去闭眼假寐。

山治便转到他身前，跳坐在桌沿上，皮鞋尖稍微向前一晃就能踢到他的小腿。

“没想到你还是个抢手货。”见索隆依然没有开口的意思，他又接着说：“已经按你的要求，把那几个人打发走了。”

自从被带回警局之后，索隆就一直表现得异常安静，除了最开始有人要给他戴上手铐时把他惹恼大闹了一通之外，剩下的大部分时间里他都在保持沉默。

被手铐禁锢的手臂低垂在身前，双手十指相扣搭在敞开的双腿间，还是先前那条运动裤配一双木屐，赤裸着上半身，胸前赫然一道巨大伤疤，从左侧锁骨以下一直斜向延伸至右侧腹部，常人少有的疤痕简直可以称得上触目惊心。

那晚在酒吧厕所隔间里山治曾卷起索隆的上衣想要抚摸他的身体，他还记得第一次见到这道伤疤时带给了他多大的视觉冲击，在浑身都被性欲点燃的时刻，从这样的疤痕中体现出的男子气概，让他仿佛嗅到了对方身上散发出的浓厚雄性气息，那是一种近乎致命的吸引力，牵引着他奋不顾身跳入泥潭。

虽然不是第一次见，山治还是禁不住多看了几眼，心里暗暗感慨，无论从身前还是背后，这个黑道分子的身体上到处都写满了“危险勿近”的警告标识，刚才还在那帮人面前昧着良心夸他是良好公民，这种话说出来连他自己都不相信。

“不过，就算你不说，我也不可能把辛苦得来的工作成果拱手让人。”始终没得到回应，山治伸脚碰了碰索隆的腿，想确认他有没有睡着。“一旦被那帮人咬到，不死也会被啃掉半条命，我算帮了你一个大忙，不用还人情，只要你履行承诺配合警方出庭作证，不然，老子以后都不会让你有好日子过。”

即便闭着眼睛，索隆也能想象出对方在说这话时脸上是怎样一副嚣张表情，他皱了皱眉头，出声打断：“我还有其他要求。”

“说说看。”终于撬开了这张嘴，山治显得饶有兴致。

索隆这才再次睁开眼睛，动了动双手，让腕上手铐发出金属碰撞的叮铃轻响。“把这个给我打开。”

“为了给你戴上这东西，我的两个同事都挂了彩，怎么能让他们白白流血。”

完全没把山治的回答当回事，他又接着提出下一项要求：“开庭前我还有事要做，我不想被限制自由。”

“喂，混蛋绿藻头，你到底有没有搞清楚现状？”听出他话中的意思，山治顿时火冒三丈。今晚不但受牵连遭到追杀几度命悬一线，闹出一堆烂摊子又被臭老头狠狠教训了一顿，工作失职免不了受罚，还要看上面脸色，一连串糟糕后果无论因哪个罪犯而起都让人心情好不到哪儿去。而更主要的是，这个色情狂罪犯还在危机时刻不分场合胡乱发情，用枪口指着他对他做了那样的骚扰。想到这里，他提起右腿朝着罪魁祸首的胸口毫不留情猛踹下去。“被人跟在屁股后面追杀了一路，要不是老子帮你，你早就下地狱去了。现在这里才是最能保证你安全的地方，想送死也给老子等到庭审结束后再死！”

毫无收敛力道的一脚将索隆连人带椅子踹翻在地，比起疼痛，更让他难以忍受的是这种任人摆布的屈辱，咬紧牙关没有出声，一直站在他身后安静待命的两个警员一人架住一边胳膊把他提了起来，扶正椅子让他重新坐好。

他抬眼凝视着坐在桌边居高临下面带嘲讽的男人，双拳紧紧攥起，指骨用力得咯咯作响，胸口还在热辣辣发疼，他却像全然不觉似的，放松身体向后靠上椅背，反而挑起了嘴角。

“你难道害怕我会像妮可·罗宾那样从你眼皮底下逃走？”

明知对方是在故意挑衅，正处在气头上的山治还是没能压住火气，从右侧横扫而至的一腿直踢向索隆肩颈处，本以为就算不把他踢飞出去，至少也能从椅子上跌落，没想到他似乎打定主意跟自己较上了劲儿，在遭受重击后竟然纹丝不动，胸腹与手臂上的肌肉因用力而隆起明显形状，硬撑住的脖子上血管青筋根根清晰凸显，无论山治再怎么用力都无法撼动分毫。

真是个不折不扣的怪物。

论爆发力，山治绝对有信心稳胜对手，但若要长时间僵持比拼，他不得不承认自己在这方面还是略逊这个一身肌肉横练的家伙一筹。收回腿单脚踩在索隆双腿间的椅面上，弯下腰去低头凑近他耳边。

“关还是放都由我说了算，你也注意到了吧，这间房间的用途。”

正如山治所说，索隆一早就察觉到了这里的特别之处。

与普通审讯室或拘留室不同，这里既没有用来监视室内一举一动的单向玻璃或监控器材，也没有任何拥有录音录像等功能的设备，整个房间里只留有一条通风口和一扇可以从内反锁的房门，除此之外完全与外界隔绝。并非第一次面临这种局面，索隆深知此类房间的用途，执法机关内部刻意圈出的一小块无法地带，被大多数人戏称为小黑屋或禁闭室，专门用来完成某些无法端上台面的执法手段，包括他现在正在经历的非法拘禁。

在没有任何证据存留的前提下，想关他多久，全凭这帮流氓警察的心情。

想想这些人的行事手段，索隆不禁暗暗冷嘲起山治所在的警察派系，与自己相比，到底哪一方更像所谓的社会渣滓。

发觉索隆嘴角浮现出一丝笑容，山治的心情不悦到了极点，这完全没有达到他向人施加心理压迫时想要得到的效果。

“有什么好笑的？”

索隆脸上的笑意愈发肆无忌惮，仿佛手上已经攥住了什么必胜的筹码，身体以慵懒姿态斜倚着，脑袋向后歪了歪示意身后两个人。

“让他们两个离开，我再告诉你。”

虽然满腹狐疑不知道对方打的什么主意，但山治显然不想束手束脚在索隆面前输了气势，于是朝那两人摆了摆手。

“好吧，你们先出去，我单独跟他谈谈。”

面对“没问题吧”的质询目光，他不耐烦的扬起下巴指了指房门方向，态度显得很坚定。

那两人彼此互看几眼，最后也只好无奈的服从命令接连走出房间。

随着一声房门上锁的金属脆响，封闭的空间里就只剩下两道节奏交错的呼吸声。山治直视着索隆的眼睛，想要从那双幽潭般深邃的眼眸中读出些什么，索隆也坦然回视着他，神态中没有丝毫刻意隐藏，却又让人无法准确捕捉到心中所想。

气氛僵持片刻，索隆翻转右手，手心朝上，轻轻勾了勾食指，山治心领神会前倾身体靠近过去，侧耳等待接下来的发言。

索隆的声音平静而沉稳，嗓音因太久没有摄取水分而有些干哑，却反而增添了不少别样的性感，无情绪的语调中带着一股下达命令般的毋庸置疑，嘴唇开合吐出一个简单的句子。

“你喜欢我吧？”

十二

山治前二十年的人生，勉强算得上曲折离奇，如果改编成剧本拍出一部电影，大概能凭着开场剧情的精彩而获得不错的上座率。

朋友聚会上有职业编剧从旁人那里听说了他的故事后兴趣满满请他仔细讲述一遍，他摆了摆手一笑置之。只有最亲近的人才了解他的身世，儿时发生的那些事，他其实很不愿向人提起。

他的双亲是一对抱着最简单质朴的追求在城市里打拼过活的普通夫妻，他还记得父母的样貌，他们像平常人那样，拥有自己的喜怒哀乐，承担着各自的家庭责任。他的父亲早出晚归忙碌于工作，但是喜欢在早饭时抽出时间来安静读完一份当天的报纸，他的母亲是个贤淑的女人，家务样样都能打理得井井有条，厨艺也好得没话说，邻里组织活动时经常会拜托她提供餐点饮食。

孩子一天天长大，渐渐变得懂事的山治开始塑造起自己的梦想，他希望能够像母亲那样掌握高超的厨艺，因为那样看起来似乎可以得到很多人的尊敬。

变成孤儿的那一天，山治只有9岁。

他站在父母的鲜血染就而成的红色街道上，面对铺天盖地的枪林弹雨，倔强地咬破了嘴唇，却坚持没有掉下一滴眼泪。

当时已然位居高位负责现场指挥的哲夫等不及支援到来，套上防弹服不顾下属阻拦亲自冲进了火力密集区，用自己的身躯护住了少年因巨大的绝望与恐惧而瑟瑟发抖的单薄身体。

直到目睹用坚实臂膀保护了自己的哲夫浑身浴血被推上救护车，强行克制的泪水才泄了闸般喷涌而出，年幼的山治坐在装敛父母冰冷尸体的塑胶袋边，放开声音嚎啕大哭。

哲夫伤愈出院后，决定要收养山治。小小年纪就在鬼门关前表现出比一般成年人还要坚定的惊人意志力，那样不俗的气概，让他认定这小鬼将来必不是个平凡人。

被收养之后，山治的未来被顺理成章规划成了哲夫在警界的接班人，他本人对此并没有什么不满。做一名安守本分的厨师本来就不符合他的性格，这从他中学时期在饭馆打工的经历中就不难看出，与来店里光顾的街头混混或收保护费的黑道们发生口角继而大打出手，打工得来的工资还不够赔偿他砸坏的东西。

之后从警校毕业顺利入职，他把心思彻底放在了作为警察的本职工作上，虽然偶尔会抱怨规章制度太过严苛，并且频繁在聪明漂亮的女嫌犯身上栽跟头，但这并不会妨碍到他的事业蒸蒸日上，前途一片光明。

双亲在黑道势力街头火拼中身中数弹当场身亡，亲眼目睹这一切的儿子化悲痛为力量奋发努力，在长大成人之后穿上了一身象征正义的警察制服，抓捕罪犯，惩治罪恶。在旁人眼中，本该是这样的剧情发展。

但作为事件主角的山治，却并没有这样的想法。他之所以会成为警察，单纯只是因为哲夫希望他这么做。

十多年前的那次街头枪战，打在腿上的多处枪伤致使哲夫的右腿近乎残废，没法步行太久，也没法剧烈运动，更别说使出他引以为傲的踢技。原本步步高升的亨通官运在那一阶段戛然而止，劝他因公伤光荣引退养老的下发书函被他全部撕了个粉碎，多亏那些与他相熟的高层长官们顾念旧情，才让他得以在现在的位置上坐了这么久。

逝者已矣，山治不会让盲目的仇恨支配自己的人生，但哲夫给予他的这份沉甸甸的恩情，无论如何他也要回报，哪怕是拼上性命。于是在接下来的十数个年头里，即便讨厌受到约束，他还是心甘情愿按照规划一步一步走到如今。未来继续稳步升职，等到合适的时机，遇到一个各方面都很优秀的女人，与她结婚生子，组建一个完整家庭。这样无可挑剔的完满人生，正是哲夫在他的养子身上希望看到的。

然而延伸至成功大门的通途大道，却不知在什么时候逐渐偏离了既定路线。

或许是在床底收藏的色情杂志里混入几本男性全裸写真的时候，或许是在与高年级学长半开玩笑半认真的躲进学校杂物间里偷偷接吻的时候，又或许是在发现自己会对男人的身体产生性幻想的时候。

山治一直不肯细想缘由，变本加厉对女性们献着殷勤，交往过几个不同类型的女人，最终都惨淡收场。

如果不是万圣节酒吧里那一场无法克制的欲望爆发，他大概还可以自欺欺人，继续尝试跟女人在一起。

掩盖在真相上的一层薄薄的纸张，一旦被捅破便再难恢复原样。对未来的焦虑与迷惘彻底打乱了山治的人生计划，不仅是生理上的缴械投降，他在心理上也萌生出了些许特殊变化。

一再提醒自己绝对不能允许这种事情发生，他把秘密层层包裹在内心深处封锁起来，让它隐藏在黑暗里独自腐烂发臭，想用时间来彻底抹杀掉它的存在。

正为天衣无缝消灭了证据而沾沾自喜，这个他自认为只有自己知道的秘密，却从另一个当事人口中说了出来。

这对他来说无异于一记晴天霹雳，顷刻间炸得他心乱如麻。

“你喜欢我吧？”

简单平缓的句子听上去异常刺耳，犹如一把锋利的刀刃割开了秘密厚重的外壳。

“你在说什么蠢话？”

第一时间斥责反驳，甚至顾不上掩饰语调中的慌张。恼羞成怒的山治狠狠咬了咬牙，单手扶住桌子，踩在椅面上的脚用力朝上踢向对方下颚，索隆及时仰头后撤躲开，脚力掀起的劲风贴着面颊飞旋而过，不容他喘息片刻，提升到最高处的脚跟借着肌肉的反弹力折返方向朝着面门砸下，歪过头扬起双手硬碰硬接下了急速下落的小腿，承担了所有冲击力的虎口被震得一阵麻痛。

脚腕被铁钳般有力的手指箍住，努力挣动几下没能见效，闲置在旁的另一条腿紧随出击，再次踹上了索隆已经泛起淤青的胸口。

如果是在平时，抵挡这样的一脚绝对不成问题，奈何此时双腕被手铐拴在一起，无法同时抵御来自两个方向的攻击。比先前几次还要用劲的这一脚将他踹飞出去后背撞在墙上，轰塌般的巨响过后，他翻动身体从倒下的椅子上滚落到地上，捂着胸口闷咳几声，倚着墙壁站了起来。

知道自己这一次能够顺利击中目标纯属投机取巧，山治没有再乘胜追击，而是点上一支烟深吸了一口，眯眼缓缓吐出几轮烟圈，从桌沿边跳下悠闲踱步到门口，反锁上房门，将猎物彻底禁闭在了自己的牢笼中。

十三

扯下领带丢在桌上，解开袖扣将衬衫衣袖整齐卷起露出小臂，猛吸了几口烟过足烟瘾后取下半截香烟扔在地上用鞋尖碾灭。

尼古丁的镇静作用在山治身上似乎没起到什么效果，莫大的焦虑感依然撑满胸腔，堵得他透不过气来。

山治深知，其实这一切不可弥补的差错归根结底都是出自自己的本性，从出生那一刻起骨子里就被打上了与众不同的印记，他不知道该归咎于谁，郁结于心的愤怒无处纾解，只能迁怒到那个把事实血淋淋展示在他眼前的人身上。

“看来得给你点教训你才能管好自己的嘴巴。”

话音方落，踢起的右腿便疾风骤雨般横扫而至，然而比先前更加狠厉的攻势却因掺杂了多余的情绪而失去了章法，在索隆眼中看来破绽百出。他贴着墙壁不断后退，双臂暗暗收紧蓄力，锐利的目光紧紧跟随着每一次攻击，瞅准空隙猛扑上去擒住山治的脚腕，手肘抵住胸口将他重重压在了墙上。

“妈的…给老子放手！”发泄到一半忽然被人阻止，情绪不上不下拥堵在正当中，使山治更觉烦躁不堪，咬牙切齿咒骂一声，身体剧烈挣扎，却被牢牢制住动弹不得。

“怎么可能会放。”

悬挂在天花板上的昏暗光源受到波及缓缓晃动着，在索隆侧脸投下的阴影勾勒出棱角分明的脸部轮廓，左耳上三枚水滴型耳坠纷乱摇摆，反射出的金黄色光线晃得山治一阵目眩，过于贴近的距离让粗沉的呼吸喷洒在面颊上，混杂着体温热度的气息拂过皮肤，酥痒感使他缩了缩脖子，扭开了脸。

面前的阴影忽然覆盖上来，意识到索隆正在向他靠近，嘴唇几乎要触碰到唇角，浑身的警戒开关顿时全部打开，迅猛的一拳直击对方侧腹。

没料到这一招的索隆吃痛闷哼一声，牙关紧咬踉跄后退两步，抬臂硬挡下接连而至的踢击，反手一把扣住小腿。这一次他是真的被惹恼了，不断迁就不断容忍，配合这个别扭的家伙上演这一系列幼稚戏码，他本就少得可怜的耐心已经被消磨殆尽。

手腕发力抡起一圈将山治的身体扔向地面，扑压上去制住双手按在头顶，膝盖则压在双腿之上，彻底禁锢住他的四肢。

“你他妈…混账绿藻头，为什么不还手？你在看不起我吗！”

虽然满溢的愤怒会让人失去冷静，但山治并没有失去判断力，从最初交手开始，对方就在一味的闪躲和防御，压根没有拿出过真本事。他知道索隆脑袋里面在想什么，就是这种想法，让他感觉自己完完全全被人看扁了，他不是女人，更不需要呵护对待，他只需要在怒火中烧时来一场拳拳到肉的酣畅大战，来释放掉胸口沉重的压力。

使出全力的压制与反压制让两人都有些精疲力尽，维持着身体相叠的姿势暂且休战，房间里一时只剩下了彼此沉重的喘息声回荡。

“你闹够了没？”

“还没，再踹你一百次都不够。”

明明被人制住却还能牵起嘴角笑得蛮横嚣张，索隆注视着被他压在身下的男人，眉角扬了扬，两只手分别扣住两只手腕，低头狠狠吻了上去。

“唔…喂，别想再来一次…”

“别动。”

躲开的唇又被人追逐着叼在口中，激烈运动过后的过高体温让山治觉得索隆的嘴唇仿佛两片烧红的烙铁，烫得他近乎刺痛。趁机钻入的舌头竟让他顺从地张开了嘴巴，被软滑温热的触感磨蹭得腰背发麻，不消多时便缴械投降，眯起眼睛沉沦进了唇舌交缠的舒适中。

同样是热血沸腾，同样是神经兴奋，烈烈燃烧的怒火到缠绵的欲火之间，仅仅只有一步之遥。

粗沉的喘息声愈发急促，偶尔混入几声刻意压低的哼咛。扣在腕上的双手沿着手臂慢慢下移，试探着放开，没有遭到抵抗，便放心的覆盖在了胸口隔着衬衫布料揉按起肌肉精实的胸膛。

这家伙的吻技真是该死的好，在此之前，他应该跟很多人接过吻吧？

忍不住走神胡乱猜测，但很快又被胸前按压到乳头的刺激拉回了现实，快感如电流般窜向小腹，热量随之阵阵升腾，甚至让一向专横的警官萌生出想要被更粗暴对待的念头。

这念头让他被自己吓了一跳，一个激灵清醒过来。

获得自由的双手扣紧索隆的肩膀，腰身一拧瞬间发力，转眼间上下位颠倒。

他张开腿跨骑在索隆身上，直起上半身，垂下眼皮故意用傲慢的眼神来掩饰慌张，抬起手背抹了一把嘴角不及吞咽的唾液。

“少给老子得意忘形了。”

一时大意被夺去主位，索隆权衡着是否该重新争抢一番，最终还是选择躺倒下去稍作休憩，静观其变再考虑如何应对。

“明明就很喜欢吧，被我抚摸的时候。”说着，他的目光投向了山治的双腿间，在那里，已经半勃起的形状在西装裤内撑出明显轮廓。同样身为男人，他很清楚那代表了什么。

见已避无可避，山治倒表现得十分坦然，双膝撑住地面跪立起来动手解开皮带，金属磕碰的声音让索隆忍不住吞了吞口水，眼看拉链拉开，拇指拨开内裤，其中包裹着的东西跃然弹出。山治炫耀般的挺起腰，抓过索隆的右手让他握住自己的东西。

手掌接触到火热硬物时先是一愣，索隆显然没有料到对方在掌控主导之后会变得这么肆无忌惮，色情的姿态映入眼中让他也觉得有些兴奋，动了动左手牵扯手铐细链。

山治心领神会，从裤兜里摸出钥匙，食指穿在钥匙圈中甩了几下向索隆示意，接着将金属环叼在嘴里，表情仿佛孩童在邀请玩伴来参加他的游戏。

“等你弄完，我再给你打开。”

虽然言辞中颇有些一切尽在掌握的意味，脸颊上泛起的潮红却出卖了山治的真实处境，一晚上被接连几次挑逗，他的身体早已忍耐到了极限。

察觉到对方的状态，索隆不再有片刻迟疑，欣然接受了这项游戏规则。起先只是用覆着一层粗糙厚茧的指腹捏住摩擦，接着收紧手指从根部到顶端大幅度揉搓套弄，速度却是一派悠闲的不急不缓。即便如此，忽然袭来的刺激依然使山治绷紧了身体，眉头紧皱，睫毛微微颤抖，牙齿咬紧口中的钥匙圈，表情分不清是抗拒还是渴求。加重的喘息声中不时泄露出几声压抑的呻吟，双腿卸去力气跌坐回索隆身上，两手撑在他胸前低声催促。

“…快点。”

臀部坐压在腰腹之上，即使隔着一层布料，索隆仍然能感觉到山治的体温传递过来，随着手上的动作前后小幅晃动的身体无意识的磨蹭着他，让他怀疑自己下一秒就要被这股热度焚烧致死。

抚慰的速度徒然加增，山治猛的挺起身体张开嘴唇，险些脱口而出的声音又被他硬生生咽回肚子里，慌忙用一只手掌捂住嘴巴，责怪的瞪了索隆一眼，眼神却在接下来更强烈的刺激里彻底失去了焦距。

张开嘴时掉落下来的钥匙正好被索隆用左手接住，他没有立马去打开手铐，而是乘胜追击，继续用最能催逼出快感的手法对山治实施围追堵截。

被其他人抚慰的感觉远比自己一个人做时要来得强烈，从头到脚每一个神经末梢都舒适无比，淋漓的汗水沿着皮肤滚落，山治单手抓住索隆快速起伏着的手臂，五指用力得几乎要掐进肉里，却还是没能阻止分毫。

就在这洪水般猛烈的快感中被直接推上高潮，喉咙里倾泻出一声餍足的呻吟，被全部遮挡在掌心之内。直到最后一滴射尽，山治才颓然垂下手臂，半眯着湿润的双眼大口大口喘着粗气。

生理上不可避免的虚脱感席卷而来，使山治没有注意到手铐打开的声音。他感觉自己的一只胳膊被人抬起，接着手腕上一凉，等他惊觉到那是什么的时候，猛的抬起头来，看到原本铐住犯人的手铐正将他与桌角的铁架铐在了一起。

“你搞什么鬼？”用力扯拽手腕带动整张桌子挪移了几分，好不容易舒缓下去的情绪再度沸腾起来，被自己的手铐铐住的滋味儿对于一名警察来说可好不到哪去。嘴唇抿出冷峻的弧度，投向索隆的目光恼火中混杂着几丝困惑，因为他能从对方的表情中看出十足的嘲弄，这让他感觉很不妙。

索隆这时已经撑身坐起，用两指捏住手铐钥匙举在山治眼前晃了晃，在山治正要抬手去抓的时候手腕一扬，将钥匙丢进了远处角落。

“卷卷眉警官，你懂不懂什么叫作礼尚往来？”

十四

对于一个没有固定伴侣的24岁健全男性来说，与夜生活完全绝缘的这几个月，身体就像埋进了一颗定时炸弹，一旦按下开关，如果不及时拆除，很可能会被它炸得粉身碎骨。

面临如此处境的山治不介意同曾发生过一夜情的对象再来一场激烈纵情的欢爱纾解积压已久的生理需求，只是现在，被人以这样的方式擒住羞辱，让他只想狠狠踢爆对方的脑袋。

单手费劲拉上裤链，脑袋里仅剩下尽快拉开距离重整旗鼓的念头，然而扶住桌角准备站起时却被按回原处，重新跌坐回索隆身上的山治真真切切感受到了散发出滚烫热度的形状镶嵌进股缝之间。

顺势发狠般用力向下坐压了几下，如愿听到一声粗哑闷哼，那声音与其说是在对疼痛表达不满，更像是在辛苦压抑着即将爆发的情绪。在别人手中达到高潮的羞耻感让山治始终不敢直视对方的眼睛，直到这时，他才抬起头，不再闪躲视线，就这么与索隆目光相接。在那双暗色的眼眸里，闪烁着直白的欲望与渴求，无疑是在向他发出一个明确的求欢讯号。

沉重的呼吸声震动耳膜，让山治的内心也跟着一阵阵颤动，误以为消退的某样东西又悄无声息缓慢复苏，察觉到危机般下意识向后退去。

不知收敛为何物的犯人抬手抓住他的衣领用力把他拽向自己，牙齿磕破在一起紧接着是嘴唇被划破的吃痛抽气声。忙于应付比之前任何一次都要更加野蛮粗暴的亲吻，衬衫衣扣被大力拉扯崩开掉落在地上，只能从喉咙里发出几声含糊不清的咒骂，身体在两只手掌的推力下被迫踉跄站起，未及站稳就被翻转过去面朝下按在了审讯桌上。

“你要干什么！”

完全处于劣势的警官连声音都失去了底气，扣在后颈处的力道异常沉重，半边脸紧贴桌面，即便厉声威喝也没有半分气势可言。

衣襟敞开的胸口与桌面相贴倍感冰凉，后面则是整个笼罩上来的高热体温，右手铐在桌角动弹不得，左臂反折在背后被身后的人牢牢按住，所有的抵抗都不再奏效。

山治感觉到扣在后颈上的手沿着脊背一寸寸下移，这期间的每一秒都像在等待着随时有可能到来的审判般煎熬，直到索隆开口。

“把我跟你单独反锁在这间房间里，其实你一开始就在期待这种情况发生吧？”

“哈？你也太看得起自己了。”

对山治的嘴硬态度见怪不怪，任何挑衅或否定都不能再动摇索隆分毫，手掌继续下移绕到小腹前，窸窸窣窣一阵布料摩擦声过后西装裤被重新解开。略显宽松的长裤沿着双腿滑落下去堆叠在脚腕处，内裤也被剥下至腿根露出两瓣白皙且窄翘的屁股。

两条腿赤条条暴露在空气中，想要并拢却又被索隆用膝盖抵开，山治狠狠咬住嘴唇，认命地闭上了眼睛。

“想做却不愿意说出口，偏要我来当恶人，这样未免也太狡猾了。”

山治皱紧眉头没有出声，沾着些湿滑粘液的手指从后方侵入他的身体，没料到对方还会有如此体贴的举动，恍惚一瞬，当他意识到那是自己刚才射出的精液时，好不容易放松的身体猛的一僵，说不清是疼痛还是其他异样的感觉让他双腿阵阵发颤，额头抵着桌面弓起腰背，后穴一次次紧缩也没能阻止异物长驱直入。

索隆的手其实是一双很漂亮的手，指骨很长，骨节分明，宽厚有力，指甲修剪得很干净，大概是常年舞刀弄枪的缘故，指腹指节和虎口处覆着一层肉眼可见的茧子。正是这种男性特有的粗矿美感，此时带给了山治异常可怕的折磨，粗糙的摩擦感在柔嫩的甬道内四处捣弄，每抽动一下就让他的腰身一阵颤抖，想要逃开却无处可逃，只能咬紧牙关承受着对方施予的一切。

“…啊…别他妈做这么恶心的事，要做就干脆点…”

左手用力挣开，手肘支在桌上抬起上身，姿势不再那么难受，让已经略感酸乏的腰背稍微轻松了些。然而这个小动作在后方的侵略者眼中，却是一个十足的挑逗行为，衬衫下摆内隐约露出的后腰弯折出流畅曲线，匀称的肌肉在恰到好处的拉伸下呈现出无可挑剔的线条，白皙的肤色让皮肤在灯光的照射下看起来就像在闪烁发亮。

一股热流从小腹迅速升腾起来直窜上头顶，仅用一瞬间便冲垮了索隆的理智。呼吸加重仿佛下一秒就能从气息中擦出火来，火急火燎退出手指解下裤子，已然成型的性器抵进臀肉之间，一手握住根部控制好方向对准位置，另一手按在腰眼上压制住对方忽然激烈抗拒起来的身体，腰胯猛然向前送出。

进入的时候两个人几乎在同一时刻发出了一声拉长的呻吟，一方因为被强行撑满的痛苦，一方则是因为等待已久终于降临的舒畅快感。

并非第一次尝试这种结合，只是在没有酒精麻痹的清醒状态下，所有的感知都异常清晰。滚烫的硬物熨开内壁，在里面肆无忌惮横冲直撞，随时可能被贯穿的恐惧攥紧了山治的心脏，手指用力抓住桌沿企图缓解过于强烈的刺激。

“嗯…你他妈的…轻点…啊…老子一定要宰了你…”

被呻吟声切割破碎的咒骂完全变成了增添情趣的情话，索隆很乐于听到这类虚张声势的咒骂，舔了舔嘴唇，手掌在臀瓣上响亮拍打了一巴掌。

“放松点。”

因屁股上忽然传来的疼痛惊喘一声，从来没有遭遇过这种待遇，被戏弄的耻辱感让山治拧起眉头，反而执拗地夹得更紧。

“怎么可能放松得了啊混蛋…你来试试！”

徒然增加的阻力如愿让速度减慢下去，意图得逞刚想借此机会歇口气，把后方撑得满满当当的硬物却在此时整个向后拔离出去，快速摩擦激起的快感让山治毫无防备，一声高昂的呻吟脱口而出。接着肩膀上传来一股无法挣脱的拉力，身体被对方轻松翻转，后背贴上桌面，正上方缓缓摇曳的灯光晃得他睁不开眼，抬起尚且自由的一只胳膊遮住半张脸，透过缝隙看向下方。

明知道接下来会发生什么，但当他看见自己的两条腿被抓住大腿分向两边，充血通红的凶器正剑拔弩张直指向他的时候，如此脸红心跳冲击着视觉的一幕还是让他不敢直视。最脆弱的部位一览无余展现在他人面前，想要蜷缩起身体，却只能这样被迫打开。

本就少言寡语的索隆在做这种事的时候会表现得格外沉默，除了少量带有羞辱挑逗的言语之外，剩下的时间里，他则非常认真专注，染满情欲的眼眸愈发深邃且摄人心魄，而专注神态中散发出的男人味，让山治根本无力抗拒，甚至在此时此刻，再也说不出半句违心的话来。

滚烫热度贴上穴口周围敏感皮肤又惹出一阵颤抖，双腿顺从环上强健腰身宣告着暂且休战，再次被撑开填满的饱实感使呈现出屈服姿态的金发警官情不自禁发出一声满足叹息。

身体舒展在桌面上随着逐渐加快的顶撞节奏前后飘摇不定，合金桌脚贴地面挪移的摩擦声把色情氛围放大了好几倍，想要出言提醒时他才发现自己早已发不出任何除呻吟以外的完整音节。

不知出于何种目的抬起手向对方伸过去，索隆主动抓过他的手按在脸颊上，直勾勾盯着他的眼睛，歪过头吻上手心。

狂野激烈的冲撞与手心上极轻的亲吻形成无比鲜明的对比，却以同样重量级的效果震撼着山治的肉体与精神。

脑袋里飞快闪现过无数种念头，各种各样的想法像揉成一团的毛线一样纷乱不堪占据着他的大脑，然后在忽然降临的高潮中，被淹没成了一片空白。

十五

深夜鲜少有人走动的走廊里响起一阵急促的砸门声，房门前两个年轻警员彼此交换眼神，表情有些忧虑。

“山治前辈该不会遇到什么麻烦了吧？”

“怎么可能，凭前辈的身手，一对十都绰绰有余！”

“白痴，你说的那些都是小角色，里面那个可是巴洛克公社的‘魔兽’罗罗诺亚，开会的时候你到底有没有在认真听啊？”

口舌争执解决不了任何问题，两个人止住话头，其中一个长鼻子侧过头将耳朵贴上门板，想要听听里面的动静。

从内部反锁的房门却在这时啪的一声打开了。

山治出现在门口，被散乱金发遮盖住大半的脸上看不出什么明显情绪，只能从光彩黯淡的眼眸中隐隐察觉出他有些疲倦。衬衫衣扣只扣了两三颗，剩下的全部不翼而飞，原本整齐束在衣领上的领带也不见了踪影。

两个小警员面面相觑，猜测着里面刚才发生了一场怎样激烈的大战，不禁动作一致歪过脑袋越过山治的肩膀看向房间内。

那个危险的犯人依然同原来一样，背对房门老老实实坐在椅子上，回过头来冷冷看着他们，抬起被手铐铐着的双手，用拇指拭去嘴角的新鲜血迹。

“那个…前辈，没问题吧？刚才敲门敲了半天都没有反应，我们还以为你…哎哟！”

在白痴同事的脚面上猛踩了一脚让他把不该说的话吞回肚子里，长鼻子警员显然很懂得与上司的相处之道。

“没事，没事，如果是山治前辈的话，肯定不会有什么问题！”

半真心半阿谀的恭维，如若放在平时，山治会坦然的照单全收，然后勾肩搭背夸奖一下后辈的聪明机灵有前途，可现在他完全没那个心情。他从兜里掏出点零钱递给长鼻子后辈，交代道:“乌索普，帮我买盒烟回来。”

被委托过不止一次买烟任务的乌索普不用问就知道山治习惯抽什么牌子的香烟，左手接过钱，右手抬起行了个标准的军礼:“ Yes, sir！不辱使命！”然后一溜烟小跑着下了楼。

打发走另一个人，山治关上房门，立马像被剪断了提线的木偶，失去支撑脱力的靠向墙壁。后方的不适加上腰背快要折断似的酸痛感，让他连挺直身体站一会儿都觉得艰难，他扶着桌子挪回椅子上坐好，手臂环抱着放在桌上，把脸深深埋进去趴好。

这过程里他始终没看索隆一眼，只当索隆是个不存在的透明人，他现在又羞耻又气愤，一句话也不想多说。

刚才竟然就那么做了，而且竟然做完了全套，虽然最开始是出于被迫，可他在后半段时可不比对方享受得少。想到自己那副欲求不满的样子，他就想揪住自己的头发歇斯底里的大叫一通。但他现在很安静，一声不吭，动也不动一下，因为他能明显感觉到有个视线正在盯着自己。

手铐的铁链晃动声响了起来，从桌子那头慢慢靠近，被温热指尖触碰到手臂汗毛时山治猛地向后一缩，藏在衣袖间的嘴巴发出沉闷又模糊的抱怨声:“干嘛？别随便碰老子。”

铁链晃动的声音由近而远原路返回，山治静静听着，紧张情绪稍微松缓了些。

“你要闹别扭到什么时候？”

“谁他妈跟你闹别扭了？”

索隆轻笑了一声，声音小得微不可闻，小到可能仅仅只是勾起唇角的程度，山治还是听到了。他终于舍得从手臂间抬起头来，愤怒的表情被脸上难掩的疲态淡化了不少:“想再挨上一脚？混蛋暴露狂，不，色情狂。”

被鞋尖扫到的腮帮到现在还隐隐作痛，索隆无奈苦笑了一下，回想自己当时正低头专注于帮山治清理湿粘脏污的下半身，没想到在那样的情况下这家伙还有力气抬起腿来赏他一脚。向后闪身堪堪避过了攻势中心，即便如此，被鞋尖刮上一下的痛楚也足够索隆认真反省自己的不小心了。

山治现在的状态对于索隆来说就像一只刚被捕获的野生动物，尚未驯化，不认主人，随时都有可能扑上来用锋利的爪子或牙齿结果掉捕获者的性命。

看在刚才进行了一番肌肤之亲的份儿上，勉强答应戴上手铐在他同事面前装装样子，索隆现在后悔了。这家伙虽然容易害羞，得寸进尺的功夫却不比常人差，给他戴上手铐后便又摆出一副对待犯人的态度，全然没有一丁点儿要把他放开的意思。

正当索隆思考着该用什么说辞来劝山治为自己解开手铐时，外头又传来了敲门声，山治想也没想的坐直身体，紧接着轻轻嘶了一声，五官皱成一团，椅面挤压到那个红肿破皮的隐秘部位，疼得他倒抽了口气。

在山治缓过劲之前，索隆主动站起来走到门边打开门，举着香烟盒的乌索普在看到门后面探出的那张意料之外的脸时，脸上的笑容一瞬间凝固了，接着露出吃惊又无措的表情，脱口而出的句子说得结结巴巴：“山治……前辈，你的香烟我买……买来了。”

威名在外的“魔兽”哪怕此时心情正好，冷峻眉宇间仍透着几分肃杀之气，在今年刚考入警署还没见识过什么大场面的乌索普眼里，那张面无表情的脸用凶神恶煞来形容都不足为过。索隆刚从他手里拿过香烟盒，他就慌慌张张脚底抹油溜走了，连招呼都忘了跟山治打。

索隆一脸莫名其妙的目送乌索普背影远去，关上门坐回桌边，撕开烟盒外的塑封。山治伸手去接，索隆却没给他，而是服务周到的从烟盒里磕出一支烟，将滤嘴一端送入他双唇间，然后拿起被丢在桌角的打火机打着了火递过去。

山治没有多想，叼好烟低下头将烟头凑到火苗上点燃，深吸上一口，烟气过肺的舒畅感让他微微眯起眼睛，太过享受这一刻以至于错过了索隆看他的表情。

点烟时脑袋微微偏向一侧，呈现出恰到好处的侧脸轮廓和颈部线条，索隆敢打赌这一定是山治的脸最好看的角度。他的喉结动了动，暗暗咽下一口唾沫，再次伸出手搭在山治手臂上，这次没有被躲开。

“又干嘛？”。山治懒洋洋抬起眼皮瞅他一眼，唇间喷出的烟雾在封闭的室内慢慢弥散开。

“没什么…”索隆处理感情向来很强势，有就有无就无，他不喜欢拖泥带水，也不喜欢玩那些朦朦胧胧的浪漫，性格使然，他每天只关心组织交代的任务能否按时完成，或自己手下的地盘是否平安。偶尔有空闲跟女人调调情，也仅限于脱衣服上床，各取所需后一拍两散，到现在为止还没什么像样的感情经历，所以他解释不清自己是怎么了，吞吞吐吐不符合他的行事风格。

他缩回手指攥握成拳，盯着自己的手背陷入沉默，手背上有几处新鲜擦伤，全是对面那家伙干的好事。

山治没把索隆的异常放在心上，香烟在手，情绪也缓和得差不多了，他现在只想回家好好洗个澡睡一觉。他撑住桌沿站起来，等双腿不再打颤，才艰难的弯下腰从地上捡起乱糟糟揉成一团的领带，随意折叠几下塞进兜里。

“喂，我要回家了。整晚浪费在你这颗混蛋绿毛球上，我的视觉都快疲劳了，你今天就先老老实实呆在这里吧。”

尝试抚平皱巴巴得近乎没救的衬衫，山治边心疼自己穿在身上的大半个月工资，边走向房门打算叫人来把索隆暂时投进拘留所。索隆跟着站起来贴近他身后，抬起胳膊抵住门板阻止他把门打开，呼出的气息轻轻拂过发梢和后颈，引起一阵痒意，让山治忍不住缩了缩脖子。

“我现在不能暴露自己的行踪，你忘了吗？”

被这么一提醒，山治才想起来，无论是那些黏在后面打算结果掉索隆性命的“尾巴”，还是上头那些嗅到血腥味想从他这分一杯羹——不，确切说是想整锅端走的猎犬们，都在虎视眈眈盯着他手里的这块肥肉。

失手放走了重要的证人妮可·罗宾，又在旧城区参与了一场危害治安的巷战，被臭老头痛骂一顿再加上写几份检查那都是轻的，要想避免停职或更严厉的处分，他必须抓住眼前这个将功补过的机会。

金发警官再回过头时脸上已经换上了和煦的微笑，这笑容让索隆莫名一阵脊背发凉，怀疑他是不是哪根筋搭错。他抬起两只胳膊搭在索隆肩膀上，故意用温和的口气说道:“那就要麻烦你跟我走一趟了，绿藻头先生。”

TBC


End file.
